Problems
by katinstyle2
Summary: It seems that lately that the gang have been having a few problems including a certain tri-haired hikari receiving glasses. Why are they having so much bad luck? Read this story to find out how they handle their bad situations. (Story on hiatus)
1. Yami, the giant gingerbread man

_It seems that lately that the gang have been having a few problems including a certain tri-haired hikari receiving glasses. Why are they having so much bad luck? Read this story to find out how they hand their troublesome situations. (Rated for accidents)_

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Yami, the giant gingerbread man

* * *

Sun light poured through the open window and flooded into the room the window looked in on. The white curtains that hung on the window had been tossed aside the night before so that the cool night-breeze of spring could flow in. They now floated on the morning wind into the room. The light aqua- green room itself had many other objects than the curtains, the next one more intriguing than the one before it. There was a TV, placed on a pine dresser, which allowed the rays of sun to bounce off of its motionless screen, giving the appearance that it was mildly glowing. Several clothes were sprawled on the glazed wooden floor of the room.  
  
The pine dresser stood next to the door of the room and was covered on top with bits and pieces that one might find on a dresser. Cards, duel monsters cards in fact, were plentiful among the other possessions. A radio, closet, hamper, phone, clock and other things were also found in this room. All, however, seemed dormant and lifeless. The only thing in that room that was active was the person lying under the crème-colored covers asleep in the twin-sized bed. Slowly the person awoke and pulled off the covers to reveal……………**_GRANDPA_**?!? Dear Ra! The story started in the _wrong_ room! All that work for nothing! Gah! Oh well, let's see where it goes from here.  
  
Grandpa threw off the covers and made his way out of bed. Luckily he's not the type to wear a white tank-top and a pair of boxers to bed or else we'd all be blind and scarred _for life_! Grandpa went over to his closet and pulled out a gray and white checkered robe which he put on. He then proceeded to put on his fuzzy gray slippers. Yes, I said fuzzy. Don't ask, just keep reading. Anyways, after Grandpa made his bed, he continued his morning by going to wake up his favorite and only grandson. He knocked a few times at Yugi's door.  
  
"Yugi, it's time to wake up. I'll be in the kitchen making my morning coffee." Was all he said before he headed down the stairs to make his favorite drink to jump-start the beginning of the day.

* * *

------**Yugi's** Point Of View------

* * *

I woke up to a rapping at my door. Then I heard my Grandpa's voice telling me it's time to wake up and that he was going downstairs to make coffee. Afterwards he left. I kept my eyes closed. '_Coffee_.' I thought. '_The one substance that I will never forget_.' It was true that I would never forget it. I had tried the black liquid once before at Joey's house. We were up working on a project in the early hours of the morning. The reason that we were up so late was because we, actually Joey, had lazily decided that he would rather go to the arcade and the Turtle Shop, watch TV and play video games every day of that week than work on the project.  
  
The project that we were supposed to do was a down-scale model of a landlord's protection castle from the Middle Ages out of sugar cubes. Since we were lacking in energy, Joey suggested that he make us some coffee to wake up our brains enough to complete the project. I, so stupidly agreed, even though I had never tried coffee before. **Boy was that a mistake**!  
  
I mentally laughed at that memory. '_We definitely deserved that F; Joey by putting off the project, and me for being high on caffeine and eating most of the sugar cubes, destroying both Joey's kitchen and living room, and falling asleep right in class during our pathetic presentation!_' I yawned and stretched in my bed. Soon I rose up and pulled off my covers to sit up in bed. Then I opened my eyes and rubbed them to make things clearer. It didn't work. I tried again, and blinked them a few times, but things still were reluctant to clear up. Everything was all fuzzy! I shook my head a few times and tried again. '_Why is everything so blurry?!?!?!? And when did I have a giant plastic gingerbread man in my room?!?!?!?_'

* * *

------**Normal** Point of View------

* * *

Yami had just awoken and appeared from the puzzle. He looked curious at his aibou who seemed to be rather jumpy at the moment and was staring at him funny.  
  
"Yugi?" He said. "What is the matter?"  
  
"Yami? Is that you?!?!?" Yugi replied. He was relieved that there was no giant plastic gingerbread man in his room, but also really shocked that he mistook Yami's appearance. Something was definitely wrong with him.  
  
"Of course it's me! Who else would it be???" Yami retorted.  
  
"I-I-I thought you were a giant plastic gingerbread man! Yami there's something wrong with me! I can't see straight!"  
  
"What?? Your seeing side-ways or upside down?" Yami asked, concerned.  
  
"No, not straight as in the right way to look, but straight as in _clear_, _seeable_! **I SEE BLURRY THINGS!!!**" Yugi exclaimed. "Do you know what that- that-that-" He continued pointing and squinting at something on his dresser.  
  
"Joey's football he left over here yesterday?" Yami helped him.  
  
"Yeah. Do you know what that football looks like to me?!?!? I recognized it as an over grown potato!!! I couldn't even tell you want it was!!! Something is wrong with me!!!!!"  
  
"Hold on Yugi, I'll get your grandfather!" Yami, being the guarding he was to the tri-haired boy, went off in search of Yugi's grandpa. He found him in the kitchen preparing breakfast and his beloved coffee. Yami shortly explained Yugi's situation and both hurried to Yugi's room where they found Yugi on all fours crawling around on his carpeted floor.  
  
"See?!?!?" Yami cried. "He says there's something wrong with his eyes and he sees blurry things!"  
  
"There _is_ something wrong with my eyes, Yami!" Yelled Yugi. "I thought you were supposed to be getting grandpa! Why did you bring this beanbag chair?!?!? **I DON'T NEED TO SIT DOWN!!! I NEED MY _GRANDPA_**!!!!!"  
  
Grandpa, or 'the beanbag chair' in Yugi's mind, placed a calming hand on Yugi's shoulders. "Yugi, it's me. Grandpa!"  
  
"Grandpa?!?!?" Yugi looked toward his indistinct Grandpa. "Is that you??? I can't see you very well! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!!! WHY ARE THINGS _BLURRY_?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Calm down Yugi, yes it is me." Grandpa reassured. "I'm not sure why you see things all blurry, but I will make an appointment with your doctor today." Yugi flinched at the word 'doctor'. Yugi hated all those doctor utensils. Especially those dreaded needles. Boy did he hate those needles!  
  
"Do I have to go to the doctors?" whined Yugi.  
  
"Yes." And with that said and done, Grandpa called up the doctor. Soon he got off the phone and told Yugi that his appointment would be in half an hour.  
  
"Now," he continued, "I must go back downstairs to finish drinking my coffee." And once again, he headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Yami?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you hand me the phone? I need to call Joey to tell him I can't make it to the park today."  
  
"Oh sure. Here you go." Yami handed Yugi the phone, and even though Yugi could not read the numbers on it, he knew where they were like a sixth sense and dialed Joey's number. The other line started ringing and soon Joey picked up.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hi Joey, it's me, Yugi."  
  
"Oh hey Yug! What's up?"  
  
"I can't go to the park with you guys today. Sorry." Yugi sounded sad.  
  
"Awww, it's no fun without ya Yug! Why can't you go?" Joey asked in a worried voice.  
  
"I have a doctors appointment."  
  
"Oh. Well, do you mind if me and Tristan tag along? We're both at my house and we have nothin' to do, so we're both bored."  
  
"Sure! See you in a few minutes!"  
  
"Bye!" Then they both hung up.

* * *

So how was it? I know it's not my usual way of writing, but I decided to see if I could do descriptive writing. Turns out I semi-can. Yes, I know this chapter was really boring. Don't worry. It will get much better. Oh, and please note that I will over-exaggerate on how bad Yugi's vision is. And I mean _REALLY_ over-exaggerate. But I will try to keep it semi-real. I will try to keep basic shapes. Like the football and the potato. Close, ne?  
  
**Please review!**


	2. Don't ask

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
~  
  
Zircon: Really? You think that's funny? I thought it was pretty boring! I'm not even warmed up yet! ^_~  
  
Kate Ryou: Oh Rayko/Yami Bakura, just wait until you and Bakura get into the story! ^_^ *evil grin; evil grin that suggests she has something planned*  
  
DMGirl7113 (2 lazy 2 login): Yep, I continued!  
  
Mononoke: Glad you thought it was funny!  
  
Yami Crystal: Lol! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The van drove down the hill heading towards Joey's home. Inside, Grandpa was in the drivers seat, driving of course, while Yami and Yugi were have a conversation.  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" Asked Yami, as he held up 3 fingers as far away from Yugi as possible.  
  
Yugi started squinting. "It's too blurry to tell. Bring it closer. A bit more. More. More. More."  
  
"Yugi, I can't bring it any closer or else my hand will crash into your face!"  
  
"Well I still can't even tell the outline of any fingers!" Yugi measured the space between his face and Yami's hand, only to find that it was true.  
  
"This reminds of someone back in Egypt." Yugi rolled his eyes. (-_-0) Yami's Egypt stories always involved him being some sort of hero, someone dying, or how they did things back then. "Orrazies (OR-RAAH-ZEES) was his name," Yami continued. "He was one of the many workers working on one of the pyramids. Couldn't see a thing in front of him. He even flirted with a camel (O_O;) until the owner of the camel shooed him off. Orrazies couldn't work at all with the others, he was always messing things up. Then something had to be done about him."  
  
"What did you do?" Yugi asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"I had to send him to the lions den. He was useless to everything. We didn't have all this technology back then, so it was the only thing we could do. But the craziest thing happened."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He married the lion! Or lioness as I should say. He thought she was the most beautiful 'women' in the world. Unfortunately as he was coming out of the den one day, he tripped over a rock and fell off a cliff and died." (-_- 0)  
  
"Who died?" Asked one of the newcomers into the van. During the story, Grandpa had reached Joey's home and now both Joey and Tristan were getting inside. Joey had asked the question.  
  
"Oh, hello Joey. Hello Tristan." Yami greeted. "I was just telling Yugi one of my Egyptian stories. Would you like to hear??"  
  
"Ummmm..." Thought Joey. He looked behind Yami to see Yugi shaking his head 'no'. "Maybe another time Yami."  
  
"Oh, okay then." Yami was a bit disappointed. He loved telling his stories. Even if he told them to people who could care less, or were only half- listening.  
  
"So your going to the doctor's Yugi?" Asked Tristan. "What are you going in for? A check-up?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "No. Something is wrong with my eyes!"  
  
"Yugi," Tristan said, "I'm over here." He tapped Yugi on the shoulder and Yugi turned.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." (^_^0)  
  
"Well I can see you have a problem."  
  
"Maybe yer goin' blind like my sis was." said Joey.  
  
"NO! I CAN'T!" wailed Yugi (O.O;;;), "I JUST CAN'T BE GOING BLIND!!!"  
  
"Calm down Yugi, don't listen to Joey." Tristan glared at Joey. "He's being stupid like always. He didn't mean it."  
  
"Oops." Joey sweat-dropped. "So what's wrong with yer eyes?"  
  
"Everything is blurry!" answered Yugi, "This morning I mistook Grandpa for a beanbag chair!"  
  
"Oh, I see. So how many fingers am I holdin' up?" he asked and held up 3 fingers. Yugi sweat-dropped. 'This is going to be one of those annoying days, isn't it?' he thought to himself. About 10 minutes later they arrived at the hospital. All five got out of the van, and admired the building.  
  
"Boy, they really have expanded the hospital since the last time I took you here, Yugi." Grandpa said.  
  
"Geeze, they have everythin' now! Normal doctor's offices, dentist place, the people that make yer back better-"  
  
"A chiropractor, Joey." Yugi told him.  
  
"Oh yeah. Them. They also have the hospital part, a loads of other stuff." Joey finished up.  
  
"I wonder how they could pay for all this stuff!" pondered Tristan. His question was shorty answered as they entered the hospital. They gazed up at the donations board and found that Kaiba Corp was at the top of the list with $10,000,000! (O_O) They all had to do a double take, except Yugi because he could not read so Joey told him. Then he did a double take.  
  
"Wow! How did they get Kaiba to donate so much?" he questioned.  
  
"I dunno." Joey said. "I never thought Mr. Stuck-up was the donatin' type. I'm gonna ask someone." He spotted one of the doctors and walked over. "'Suce me but how'd ya get Kaiba to donate so much money, if ya don't mind my askin'?"  
  
The doctor looked around him, almost like if he didn't want other people to know before replying to Joey's question. "Let's just say Mr. Kaiba put too many zeros on the check he made out for his little brother's check up." And with that, he walked away. Joey just stood there, blinking for awhile before returning. "Don't ask." Was all he said to the others.  
  
Finally, after a few minutes of wandering, the group found their way up to the main desk. A dark-haired girl about 17, with freckles and aqua eyes, was sitting there flipping through a magazine.  
  
"Excuse me miss," started Grandpa, "My grandson has an appointment with Dr. Tasurugi. (TA-sue-ROO-GEE)"  
  
"Name?" asked the teen without even looking up from her magazine.  
  
"Yugi Muoto."  
  
Without even taking a glance at them, she replied, "3rd floor, room 24A. If you need a map you can find one over there." They looked where she pointed and they decided to get a map just incase. Arriving on the 3rd floor, they used the map to locate room 24A. They passed several rooms where people were being treated for things, such as broken arms, head injuries, X-rays, cat scans, and even braces since the dentist section of the hospital was so close. Grandpa was leading Yugi by the shoulder into Dr. Tasurugi's office. Joey, Tristan, and Yami followed.  
  
Dr. Tasurugi was sitting at his desk looking through some paper work as they came in. "Ahh! Yugi! Long time no see, ne?" He then closed the file and stood up and extended his hand for a greeting, but only got a wave and a 'hello' in return. The doctor recoiled his hand back to its original place, and noticed Yami, Joey, and Tristan. "And who do we have here?"  
  
"Well, these are some of Yugi's friends, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor. They came because they had nothing to do." Grandpa explained, gesturing to Joey and Tristan. Dr. Tasurugi nodded politely to each of them, and then turned his attention to Yami. Before Grandpa could reply for Yami, he spoke for himself.  
  
"I am Yami Muoto" he said as if he was reading something off a giant cue card, "And I am related to Yugi Muoto because I am his cousin from his father's side. My father and his father are brothers. Thus I have the same last name as him. And he," gesturing to Grandpa, "is also my grandfather." Obviously this false story was planned ahead of time and memorized to the point that Yami's head would explode. Although, it didn't of course! (^_^)  
  
Dr. Tasurugi nodded politely, while mildly sweat-dropping. "Well, now back to the reason we're here." He turned to Yugi and guided him over to a chair with many contraptions around it, and hanging on the ceiling above it. After a little more guidance, Yugi finally sat atop the chair, facing a white screen several feet away.  
  
"Now Yugi," Dr. Tasurugi said as he pushed the peddle on the floor that caused Yugi's chair to raise several inches from where it rested, "please tell me how long have things been blurry to you?"  
  
"Well, just this morning," he replied. "I woke up, like I always do, but everything was blurry. I thought Yami was a giant plastic gingerbread-man-" -both Joey and Tristan snickered at this- "-believed my socks were rabid albino hamsters planning on ruling the earth-," -obviously that happened in the time when Yami went down to get Grandpa and left Yugi all alone- "- couldn't see Yami's fingers right in front of my face, and mistook Grandpa to be a beanbag chair!"  
  
Dr. Tasurugi just stared at Yugi for a moment before tinkering with a projector machine. "Now Yugi," he said and turned off the lights and started up the projector, "I want you to read the projected letters over there, and read as far as you can, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good. Now take your time."  
  
Several minutes went by. Joey, Tristan, Yami, and Grandpa had made themselves comfortable in some of the chairs nearby. Since there were only 3 chairs, Yami stood, allowing his friends and his elder to sit. He enjoyed standing anyways, as he could always stand in 'his pose' leaned up against a wall.  
  
"Yugi," Dr. Tasurugi spoke while rubbing his temples, "when I said 'take your time', I meant not for ever. I do have other appointments you know."  
  
"Yes I know," Yugi answered, "I'm just waiting for you to put the letters up there! I don't see any letters." Everyone sweatdropped as they turned to the white screen with several huge letters on it.  
  
"Ya mean ya don't even see anythin' Yug?!?" Joey questioned. Yugi just shook his head 'no'.  
  
"Well that's settled." Dr. Tasurugi turned off the projector and turned the lights back on. He then pulled out a flashlight and headed back to Yugi. "There is something defiantly wrong with your eyes. Now please look straight ahead. I am going to check your eyes."  
  
As Yugi followed his orders and looked ahead, Dr. Tasurugi clicked on his little flashlight and using it, he peered into each of Yugi's eyes for a minute or two each. Apparently he knew what he was looking for and shortly after he turned off his flashlight, he started writing stuff down in Yugi's file.  
  
Grandpa stood up headed to the doctor. "Well?" He asked, "What is wrong with my grandson?"  
  
Dr. Tasurugi finished writing down notes in the file and replied, "He has stigmatisms in both eyes. Also due to the fact that I see that he has started his growth spurt, his eyes, head, and everything is growing bigger, which also is apparently effecting his vision."  
  
"So, am I going blind??" Yugi meekly asked.  
  
"Oh no, not blind." responded Dr. Tasurugi, "You just may need some proper eye correctional gear for some time."  
  
Joey stood up. "What da ya mean by that?" he asked.  
  
"Glasses." Yugi almost fainted. "GLASSES?!?!?" he sputtered out. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!"  
  
"Oh but I am, Yugi. Unless you would rather go walking around town bumping into trees, other people, maybe walking into the road with a car heading toward you and-"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I get it." Yugi cringed in his seat at the thought of wearing glasses. It seems that the 'I will give everything a chance' Yugi has left the building.  
  
"Well, why can't Yugi get a pair of contacts?" asked Tristan, speaking up for the first time.  
  
Dr. Tasurugi looked down at the notes he had just taken moments ago, before answering the question. "Yugi's case is very special and very unusual. Although contacts would allow Yugi to see better, they would not help him as much as glasses. Unless Yugi would like to wear contacts for the rest of his life, I suggest he takes the glasses."  
  
"THE REST OF HIS LIFE?!?!?!?" everyone shouted at once. Actually only Joey, Yugi and Tristan shouted. Yami and Grandpa had their voices at a respectable level, and of course Dr. Tasurugi wouldn't shout back at his own comments.  
  
"Yes. The rest of his life. Now if you don't mind. I would like to get a move on this appointment. I have several more appointments after this." And with that, he pulled down one of the machines hanging from the ceiling and placed it in front of Yugi's face. It looked like those face masks you wear on your eyes for Halloween. (What Mai wore when she was Madam Butterfly in Kaiba's virtual game. Except without the butterfly.) But this thing was much, much bigger than regular ones, and was metal with several different knobs and buttons on it.  
  
Once again Dr. Tasurugi turned off the lights and put on the projector again. He used some of the knobs on the machine thing to cut off the vision of Yugi's left eye hole, and adjusted the lens in the right eye hole so if had a stronger prescription. He then told Yugi to look into the machine's eye holes and read the projected letter-chart as far as he could.  
  
Yugi peered at the chart and called off the only letter he could see. "E, and that's the only letter that isn't too blurry to read."  
  
This time, Dr, Tasurugi adjusted the lens with a control at his desk. "Please tell me which is better to see from. A-" then he changed the lens, "-or B?"  
  
"B."  
  
"Can you read anymore letters?"  
  
"No, they are still blurry, but less blurry than before."  
  
"Okay, which is better, A or B?"  
  
"B." This continued for some time with Yugi shouting out the letters on the projected screen that he could see, and stating whether A or B was better. It wasn't always the B's Yugi could see better in, some were A's. Finally after about 10 minutes, Dr. Tasurugi seemed satisfied. Either that, or he ran out of prescription lenses. He then cut the vision off of the right eye hole, and opened up the left eye hole. Then he proceed to do the same procedure with that eye.  
  
10 more minutes passed by before Dr. Tasurugi turned off the projector, turned on the lights, and wrote some more information down. Joey and Tristan were having fun testing their eyes too, while Yugi did his test. Yami had occupied himself with some of the doctor's tools such as the pliers, stethoscope, and cotton bandages. He was mumbling something about Egypt, which no one paid attention to. Finally Dr. Tasurugi finished his log, and handed Grandpa a piece of paper with Yugi's prescription on it.  
  
"Take this," he said, "and go to 'Hiei(hee-A)'s Eye World'(1) store in town. You can order the prescription there, and also receive your glasses there as well. Now just pay at the desk when your exiting. Oh, and have a lollypop Yugi." (^_^) He held out a bowl of lollypops to Yugi, and Yugi took a neon orange one and thanked him. After saying goodbye, they left. Yugi unwrapped his lollypop and started licking it. (^-^)  
  
They wandered down the hall in the order of Joey and Tristan side-by-side in front (who, might I add were taking up most of the hallway space), Yami next, with Yugi behind him. Grandpa had headed off to pay the bill already. All of a sudden Joey and Tristan stopped wide-eyed staring at something up ahead. Yami stopped just in time, but Yugi wasn't so lucky and crashed mildly right into Yami. Yami was too interested in finding out what Joey and Tristan stopped about to notice. Unfortunately for Yami, and Yugi, Yugi's lollypop just so happened to be right in front of his mouth at that time, and it suddenly disappeared from his hand and found a new home...on Yami's backside!  
  
"Hey, why did you stop?" Yami asked, not being tall enough to see over both Tristan's and Joey's towering figures. Both of the boys just stood there, zombie-look. Yami was getting irritated. Meanwhile, Yugi just stared at the lollypop. What was he going to do? He's going to be in so much trouble when Yami finds out. But he does have an excuse, he can't see. He was also too afraid to pull it off, seeing as he thought Yami would notice this. Anyways, back to upfront. Joey and Tristan finally got over their shock of what ever it was, and parted aside for both Yami and Yugi to see. Yami's jaw dropped. Looking over at some of the put up x-rays, stood a very familiar face. And that face was...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1) Hiei's Eye World- I named this after Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho! Hiei is a demon with many, many eyes all over his body in his true form. That's why I found it funny! Oh, and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and yes his name is really pronounced hee-A for all of you non-Yu Yu Hakusho watchers!  
  
So how was this chapter? I found it much more entertaining than the last one. But do you really think that I would be so mean as to leave you with such a mean cliffhanger?!?!? Well, guess what! I AM! =^-^=  
  
Marshmallow! =^-^=  
  
Yeah right! I would never do anything like that! It's not in my blood! ^_^ Here's the rest of the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey and Tristan finally got over their shock of what ever it was, and parted aside for both Yami and Yugi to see. Yami's jaw dropped. Looking over at some of the put up x-rays, stood a very familiar face. And that face was...  
  
"YAMI BAKURA!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooooh! What's Yami Bakura doing at the hospital?!?!? Is he by himself?!?!?!? And what will happen when Yami discovers the lollypop on his back?!?!?!? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter! Oh, and please tell me what color should Yugi's glasses be? If no one tells me, I'll make him wear those fat, black, tape-around-the-middle glasses! =^-^= (Actually no I wouldn't but that's besides the point!) Please review! And suggestions are welcomed! =^-^= 


	3. And I'm Tristan?

Time for review replies:  
  
Blood Shed Red: Glad you liked it! And yes, there's nothing wrong with glasses! ^_^  
  
Kate Ryou: Lolly! ^_^ Oh, and the lollypop's not on his rear, it's on his back. Yugi's taller than that! ^_^  
  
Yami Crystal: Thanks for the suggestion! I don't think I will give Yugi tinted glasses though. And Cryst who ever said Yami Bakura was at the hospital for himself?!?!? ^_^ And I'm not sure if Yami Bakura even knows how to ride a bike. But then again, it's my story and if I say Yami Bakura can fly, then gosh darn it, he will fly! ^_^ (Update: I decided I really liked your idea, so I'm using it, but for a different reason!)  
  
Ethelflaed: Thanks for the suggestion and reviewing! I love your story! I even read you whole bio! ^_^  
  
Zircon: Thanks for the idea! I'm not sure if I'll use it, but I'll think about it or morph it into something similar! ^_^  
  
Wild Winged Wolf: Hyperness! ^_^  
  
DMGirl7113: *throws balloons in the air* Guess what?!?!? You are my 12th review! And since 12 is my favorite number, you win a prize! *gives DMGirl7113 a large bag of random candy* ^_^  
  
bakurakrazie: ^_^ Thanks for the suggestion!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"YAMI BAKURA!"  
  
Yami Bakura turned to see them and sneered. "Pharaoh." he grunted, then acknowledged Joey and Tristan, "And his lackeys." Both Tristan and Joey made fists at that remark.  
  
"Why are you here Tomb Robber?" inquired Yami.  
  
"Better question is why are you here?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"So you should answer me first."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"ANSWER ME OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!!" The third eye on Yami's head started to glow.  
  
"Fine!" Yami Bakura gave in. "I am here because of an incident that has occurred this morning. To my aibou."  
  
Yugi's eyes grew wide and he pushed himself to the front of the group. He had been listening to the whole conversation, and of course understood that Yami Bakura was in the hospital, and apparently right in front of them. "Bakura? What's happened to Bakura?!?!?"  
  
Yami Bakura looked down at the tri-haired boy and folded his arms. "Why don't you see yourself? He's in a room close by."  
  
Joey shook his fist at Yami Bakura. "It was yer doin' for Bakura, our buddy, bein' in the hospital, wasn't it?!?"  
  
"No. Not this time anyway." Yami Bakura smirked. "You can thank that Newton guy for all his little laws for Bakura being in the hospital, not me." He turned to leave and said, "The doctors should be out by now, so I'm going back there, so if you would like to visit him, just follow me." Then he walked away and the others shrugged and followed.  
  
~*~Yami Bakura's Point Of View~*~  
  
'Ha HA! The pharaoh is obeying and following ME now! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Okay, okay. Bad joke. But still, I am the tomb robber so...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!'  
  
~*~Normal Point Of View~*~  
  
They all continued down the hall and took a right. Then a left. Continued, then another left. Then they turned into a room, walked about the room, left the room, turned right, hit a dead end, turned around, went left, left, straight, straight...  
  
"Are we there yet?" Joey whined.  
  
"No."  
  
...Another left, right, took the elevator up two floors, back down two floors, right, straight, left, left, right, and finally they were...  
  
"WHAT'S UP WITH THIS?!?!?"  
  
...Back where they started.  
  
"Tomb robber you were supposed to be taking us to Bakura's room!" Yami yelled. "Not back here again!"  
  
"Alright, alright already! I'll take you there!" and with that, Yami Bakura stomped off down the hall and took a left, and they followed him to a room marked under 'Head Injuries'.  
  
A thought suddenly occurred to Yugi. "Hey Yami"  
  
"What is it aibou?" Yami replied.  
  
"Don't you think we should be getting back to Grandpa. He's probably already paid the bill and is worrying sick about us!"  
  
"I don't think he paid the bill yet."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I still have the map."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~*~Some deserted corridor in the hospital~*~*~  
  
"Hello? I think I'm lost! Some assistance please? Hello?"  
  
~*~*~Back to Bakura's room's door~*~*~  
  
Yami Bakura fumbled with something in his pocket before pulling out a keycard. Then he turned to face them. "I must warn you," he said. "You may be shocked at what you see." He then slide the keycard into its slot and turned the handle. The rest of them held their breath then walked in. Bakura's body lay in the bed, attached to many of the machines. His head was wrapped in several white bandages.  
  
"BAKURA!!" The four of them (Yami pulling Yugi) ran over to Bakura's bedside. Even with the bad eyesight Yugi had, he could see a white shape which of course was Bakura, laying down. He heard a lot of beeps which told him there was a lot of machinery in here.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Tristan asked. Yami Bakura shook his head 'no'.  
  
"Well, do you?" Yugi demanded.  
  
"Didn't you just see me shake my head?!?!?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You should get your eyes checked." Yami Bakura sneered.  
  
"I just did."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's why we're in the hospital. There's something wrong with my eyes."  
  
"Hey, that reminds of that Orrazies guy back in ancient Egypt who I pushed off a cliff."  
  
Yami's eyes grew big. "I thought he tripped on a rock and fell of the cliff." He said.  
  
"Nah, I pushed him." Yami Bakura continued. "Then I left to steal some more of those jewels from your 'heavily guarded' safe." He made the quote signs with his fingers. It was really quite funny to see Yami Bakura of all people doing that. In a way, it was also quite scary too. (O_O;)  
  
"So Yami B., how'd he get this way?" Joey asked.  
  
"Number one, don't call me 'Yami B.'. Number two, he was climbing a bookshelf and it topped over on him, including all its contents."  
  
"Why was he on the shelf in the first place?" questioned Tristan.  
  
Yami Bakura sighed. "Fine." He said. "I'll tell you. This morning me and him-" he made a gesture over to Bakura, "-went to the park. He went and read by some dumb old tree, while I rode the bike he lent me."  
  
Yami smirked. "You can ride a bike? That's a laugh!" Yami Bakura just glared at him, but continued.  
  
"Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was riding my bike in the park, terrorizing various pedestrians who happened to get in my way. Bakura kept telling me off, so I decided to turn my sights on terrorizing him." He stopped and snickered. "I didn't know my aibou could run that fast. Soon my fun was ended as a tree just happened to get in my way, and my bike and my self made contact with it." (1)  
  
"In other words, you weren't paying attention and crashed into a tree." Yami chuckled at the thought of Yami Bakura crashing into a tree. He replayed the thought over and over again in his head.  
  
"No. The tree just happened to get in my way. So, as I was saying, my bike and myself made contact with the tree. I, being the tough Tomb Robber that I am, didn't get hurt, but Bakura insisted that we go home and get something to make sure I was okay. When we arrived at the apartment(2), I went out on the balcony and dropped stuff on the idiot mortals down below like I usually do. Meanwhile Bakura was trying to find the aspirin. A week before I threw it up on a high shelf just out of boredom and anger. Of course he found it, climbed up the shelf, lost his balance, fell down, and had the whole bookshelf topple over on him. 20 minutes later I finished terrorizing the idiots and came in wanting a sandwich. Then I found him under the shelf and took him here."  
  
"Sounds like ya do care for him, Yami B." Said Joey.  
  
Yami Bakura snorted. "Well duh! He dies, I die! And I wanted my sandwich!" He then pulled out a half-eaten sandwich and started eating it again. The others just sweatdropped. A sudden squeaking springs noise drew all of their attention on the bed before them. Bakura was waking up! Almost on cue, several doctors rushed in. They pushed aside the group to get to him.  
  
"That's rude." Yugi said. "I really want to see what's wrong with Bakura. Errr...I don't mean literally because..." then he pointed to his eyes. Over by the doctors became quiet. The room became quiet. The only things that was heard were the springs in Bakura's bed squeaking as he woke, and Yami Bakura munching on his sandwich. Loudly. (-_-0)  
  
"How do you feel Mr. Ryou?" They heard one of the doctors say. Then came a soft reply that could only be Bakura's voice.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Your at the hospital." Another doctor said. This time it was a female. Then they heard Bakura again.  
  
"Oh, that's nice...Hey, this thing is kind of bouncy! (^-^)" Bakura, ignoring all the doctors, stood up and started bouncing on his bed. There was a moment of silence, except for Bakura's bouncing, then several pens scratching noises came; the doctors taking notes on their clipboards. At this time, Joey decided he had enough and stomped through the doctors. "Bakura! What's wrong with you?" Bakura just blinked at him.  
  
"Are you talking to me? I'm fine!" Was Bakura's reply.  
  
"Yes I'm talkin' to you! How many Bakura's do you know? Well, besides him." He gestured to Yami Bakura.  
  
Bakura stopped bouncing and glanced over to where Yami Bakura was standing. "Who's he?"  
  
"What do ya mean, 'who's he'?!?!?"  
  
"I don't know him. I don't know any of you. I don't even know who I am. All I know is that this is fun!! WEE!!!! (^_^)" With that, he began bouncing again. One of the doctors pulled out a mini tape recorder and pushed record. "The patient 9845, Mr. Bakura Ryou, Room 68A seems to have a memory loss, and an intelligence drop. Several of his soon to be developed cat- scans will show if he has any brain damage." The doctor-mob proceeded to continue their notes as they exited Bakura's room as quickly as they came and shut the door. There was a short silence then...  
  
"BRAIN DAMAGE?!?!?!?" shouted Joey.  
  
"INTELLIGENCE DROP?!?!?!?!?" wailed Yugi.  
  
"MEMORY LOSS?!?!?!?" yelled Tristan.  
  
"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" cried Yami.  
  
"I KNOW!!!! I FINISHED MY SANDWICH AND I'M STILL HUNGRY!!" whined Yami Bakura  
  
".........."  
  
".........."  
  
".........."  
  
".........."  
  
"HOLY RA! ARE YOU DEAF?!?!?!? AND STUPID?!?!?!? YOUR AIBOU MIGHT HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE AND HE HAS A MEMORY LOSS AND AN INTELLIGENCE DROP! DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE AN OUNCE OF CARE?!?!?!?" With that said, Yami proceeded to strangle the tomb robber.  
  
"Excuse me..." A soft voice said from the other side of the room. Yami stopped his Yami Bakura bashing to look over at a very confused, but rather loopy, Bakura. "Who are you if you don't mind my asking?" They all stepped forward.  
  
"I'm Yugi."  
  
"I'm Joey."  
  
"I'm Tristan"  
  
"I'm Yami."  
  
"I'm hungry." Yami quickly jabbed his elbow into Yami Bakura's rib cage. Yami Bakura shot him a glare and then said. "Okay, okay. I'm Yami Bakura."  
  
"Oh, who am I?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Your Bakura, Bakura Ryou." answered Yugi. "Our friend." Bakura smiled at this.  
  
"So, I'm Bakura. Your Joey-"  
  
"No, I'm Joey." corrected Joey.  
  
"Then who's Yami?"  
  
"I am!" said Yami.  
  
"Who are you?" Bakura asked Yugi.  
  
"I'm Yugi!"  
  
"And I'm Tristan?" Bakura questioned.  
  
"No! I'M Tristan!"  
  
"Then who am I?" Bakura was becoming more confused.  
  
"Your BAKURA!" They all shouted, excluding the Bakuras.  
  
"Oh. And he's hungry, right?" Bakura pointed at Yami Bakura.  
  
"No! HE'S YAMI BAKURA!!"  
  
"I'm confused." (^_^0) They all sweatdropped at this.  
  
"For the last time," steamed Yami, who was getting really irritated. "I'M Yami, HE'S Yugi, HE'S Joey, HE'S Tristan, and HE'S Yami Bakura!! And YOUR Bakura!"  
  
"Oh I get it now!"  
  
"You do!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes! I'm Bakura, your Yami, he's Yugi, he's Joey, he's Tristan, and he's...The almighty ruler of the world?!? What?"  
  
"YOU!" Yami turned to face Yami Bakura. "STOP FEEDING HIM THE WRONG INFORMATION! YOUR CONFUSING HIM MORE!!!!!"  
  
"No."  
  
Yami threw his hands up in the air and walked away from Yami Bakura. "You are useless!" he said.  
  
Yami Bakura smirked. "Well, at least I'm not the one with the neon orange lolly on my back."  
  
Yami stopped in his tracks. Yugi's eyes grew larger than normal, if possible. "What did you say?" asked Yami.  
  
"I said, 'I'm not the one with the lolly on my back', you dumb pharaoh!" With one swift move, Yami had moved over to a mirror and turned to view his back. It was true! There was a neon orange lollypop smack-dab in the middle of his backside! 'But how did it get there?' he thought, 'Nothing happened all day! And no one had a lollypop today, except Yugi when he took that neon orange lollypop from the doc-' (O.O) Yami glanced over at Yugi and indeed there was no lollypop in his hands, or his mouth. The nervousness of Yugi conformed Yami suspicion.  
  
/Aibou would you come over here a minute? I have some CANDY for you!/ Yami glared at Yugi. It wasn't a regular Yami-glare. It was a you-are-in-so-much- trouble-when-I-get-my-hands-on-you glare. Unfortunately it was wasted seeing as Yami's facial expressions are too blurry for Yugi to see. (-_-0)  
  
'No! He knows!' Yugi thought. 'What am I going to do?!?!? I'll have to move to a new country! Get plastic surgery, get a new name-WHAT AM I THINKING?!?!? I CAN'T EVEN SEE 3 FEET IN FRONT OF ME LET ALONE GET OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL BY MY SELF! I just better go face my punishment like a man- err, boy.' "I'm sorry Yami! I didn't mean to! I'll face my punishment." Yugi lowered his head.  
  
There was a moment of silence then-  
  
"Very good aibou." Yugi looked a little relieved. "But since this is my FAVORITE shirt, you will pay. Even though you are the recreation of me, that makes no difference. NO ONE MESSES UP THE PHARAOH'S FAVORITE SHIRT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!" And with that, he stomped out of the room to the bathroom to remove the lollypop. The moment he left, a calmly looking nurse came in. "Hello," she said. "I'm expecting that you are Mr. Ryou's family and/or friends?"  
  
They nodded and she continued. "Apparently Mr. Ryou's head injury has caused him some memory and intelligence problems. But the good news is that he does not have any brain damage and should be fine shortly."  
  
"How long with he be dis way?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well, no one ever knows for sure. It could be a few days to two weeks tops."  
  
"TWO WEEKS?!?!?!?"  
  
"Yes. But he will have to be treated normally. Just do everyday things. Slowly he memory and intelligence will return. The most surprising part about all of this is he's seemed to still keep his manners!"  
  
They all sweatdropped. "That's Bakura for ya!" exclaimed Joey. Bakura looked up at the mentioning of his name. Tristan glanced up at the clock. "Wow!" he said. "It's getting late! We should go now."  
  
"What about Bakura?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of him!" said Yami Bakura. "After all, he is my ai-" he glanced at the nurse. "Err, I mean my twin brother which I haven't seen for 14 years because I moved away to Egypt."  
  
"Okay, Yami Bakura. We will have to trust you on this," sighed Yugi.  
  
"But if anythin's wrong with Bakura, I will personally take you down!!!" added Joey, while pounding his fist into his hand, threateningly.  
  
Yami Bakura rolled his eyes and waved away the threat like it was nothing, and mumbled something about 'idiotic mortals' before pestering the nurse- who was currently tending to Bakura-for another sandwich. (-_-0)  
  
Joey and Tristan lead themselves and Yugi out the door of the room and closed it behind them. Soon they met up with a still angered Yami coming from a bathroom, lollypop free. Yami pulled the map out of his pocket. "Now we're going home, right?" he asked. The others nodded. "Good." All of them, with the help of the map made it down to the main desk.  
  
"Is Grandpa here?" asked Yugi.  
  
Joey looked around. "Nope. I don't see him." He then spotted something. "Oh wait! There he is!" They all walked over to him.  
  
"Well there you all are," the old man sighed. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I just could not find my way down here without the map. We really should of snagged two of those things before we went up, ay?"  
  
Yugi smiled. "Yeah. But it did give us a chance to see a friend of ours."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bakura. He's here with a head-injury."  
  
Grandpa gasped. "Is it serious??"  
  
"He has a bit of a memory loss and an intelligent drop, but nothing more. According to the nurse, he should be fine soon, as long as he continues his daily routines."  
  
"Oh, in that case I'll be sure to buy him a box of those creampuff things he loves. (3) That may restore his memory a little." Grandpa chuckled and finished paying the desk-lady. Soon they all left the hospital and returned to the car.  
  
"Grandpa?" questioned Yugi.  
  
Grandpa put the car in reverse, pulling it out of its parking space, before turning it back into drive and driving out. "Yes?" he answered.  
  
"When are we going to get my-" Yugi winced "-glasses??"  
  
Grandpa sighed. "We can get them today, but at the moment I'm so tired from wandering those endless halls, I need a nap. I was thinking that you and your friends could walk to the center of town, since it is so close, and pick them yourselves. Of course I'd give you money to buy them."  
  
"Sounds great." Yugi smiled. 'Maybe I'll like wearing glasses after all,' he thought. 'they might not be as bad as I think.'  
  
"And you can even show off your new glasses to all your little classmates, at school tomorrow since today is the last day of the weekend!" All the passengers of the car stared at Grandpa, as if he had sentenced Yugi to death. Their school wasn't one of the friendliest. Some of the bullies there picked on Yugi for several reasons, now wearing glasses would add to their list. Of course his friends would understand, and Yugi smiled at that. And maybe his many little fan-clubs might die down, which would be a relief. No more random girls following him! This maybe definitely brightened his mood. 'I guess I will just have to worry about what happens in school when tomorrow rolls around. At least I will have my friends there for support!'  
  
A few minutes later, they rolled into the driveway of the game shop.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
(1)-This idea belongs to Yami Crystal.  
  
(2)-In the first episode where they met Bakura, (before Duelist Kingdom) he goes home to an apartment which of course is where he lives! Although I'm not sure if he has a balcony, but every apartment I've been to had one. (Except my old apartment because it was ground floor and had a garden instead where I could make snowmen in the winter! ^_^)  
  
(3)-I've read somewhere that Bakura's favorite food is creampuffs. =^-^=  
  
///////////////////////////////////////  
  
Next time, Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Tristan go to get Yugi's glasses. While there, they meet up with someone! Can you guess who??  
  
Oh by the way, Yami and Yami Bakura go to school. (More like 'forced to'.) Mai transferred from her old school, (she flunked history and is still a senor), and I'm not sure if I should put Marik/Malik and his dark side in this story?? I know more than I did and can put him in, if people like. (With separate bodies of course!) But if you do, please don't yell at me for getting their personality wrong! I'll try my hardest!! And if you guys don't want his dark side in, and just him, I'll to that too! I just want to make you guys happy! ^_^ ...did that sound as cheesy as it did in my head?? -_-0  
  
Please review!! ^_^ 


	4. Hey, it's Teá!

Argh! My computer is a piece of JUNK!! It completely broke (around the end of October), and it took EVERYTHING with it!! The new chapters, a one-short parody I started, ALL my files, MY MUSIC (T_T), Microsoft Word, THE INTERNET, AND EVERYTHING!!!!!!!! As soon as I'm getting a new computer, I am SO smashing that one with a BIG METAL BAT!!! Right now I'm on my mom's computer. I would of started this chapter sooner, but my mom started doing her grant for her company, so I couldn't go on very often; maybe ½ an hour a week!! *dies* Well, now my mom's grant is finished, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep your fingers crossed that she gets it 'cause then I'll get a new computer!! Yay!! *throws confetti in the air* Enough of my ramblings!  
  
BY THE WAY, I'M GOING TO PUT IN MARIK IN, NOT THE EVIL SIDE OF HIM THOUGH. ALSO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WOULD RATHER HIM BE CALLED MARIK OR MALIK!! MOST VOTES WIN! I'M ALSO VOTING!!! Mine counts for two votes! ^_^  
  
#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#  
  
DMGirl7113: Oooooh!!! You gave me the best idea!!! And inspiration for others too!!! Now I really know why this story is called 'ProblemS'!! With an S!!! ^_^  
  
Ethelflaed: He didn't want steak at the time. And I've already let you know you can use the quote in your bio!! ^_^ *feels special*  
  
Zircon: *eyes light up* Another awesome idea!! ^_^  
  
B/k: Just keep on reading to find out who they meet!!  
  
D/s: ...........Lolly!! ^_^ *runs away*  
  
Master of Dimensions: Lollypops leave a stick spot. The spot attracts dust in the air, which clings to it, forming a dust spot, and doesn't look very nice. #_# And Yami Bakura hasn't been affected by Bakura's intelligence drop or anything. Why would you think he was???? He wasn't being stupid. He was being, mean, selfish, boorish, etc.  
  
Ganneh: *has tears in her eyes* I've never won any awards like that!! *stands on a stage* I want to thank my brain, my reviewers, my- *falls off the stage* X_x  
  
Mazoku-Princess: Guess what?? I'm not going to put him in the fic. He may be mention, but that's about it. Okay??  
  
LilKay13: I'm trying my best to be as funny as I can. I am very tempted to go back to script format like my other fic, but I've really wanted to try to write in this one and stay as funny as ever!! I'm sorry if this fic does not meet up to the standards of the other one!! (T-T)  
  
Teddybear: ^_^ TB, thank-you for not being rude. TS, thank-you for being also nice. TC, you should be more like TB and TS.  
  
Mononoke: I sure will!!! ^_^ Not even computer difficulties will stop me!! (T-T) Though they will slow me down for awhile...or months...  
  
Rhapsody5: Thanks! ^_^  
  
Masako88: I will! ^_^  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
Kat: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Austin Powers.  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS NOT A CROSS-OVER!! I'm using some other characters just for this chapter! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as they had entered the game shop, Grandpa strolled over to the cash register. The others slumped on the counter as if they had traveled for several days without rest. Their short relaxation period was cut short when Grandpa pulled out his credit card. (A/N: Yes, he keeps it in the register. Have a problem with that?? Crooks and robbers sure wouldn't. -_- 0)  
  
"Now Yugi," he said. "I want you and your friends to go down to the shop now. I'm giving you the prescription information and my credit card to take with you because I know I can trust you, and I do not know how much glasses cost these days. Actually, I've never known how much glasses cost." He chuckled at this.  
  
"Okay Grandpa." Yugi said, as he took the credit card and the slip of paper from his grandfather and stuffed them in his pocket. "Well, have a nice nap. Come on guys, let's go." He was answered by several loud groans and a whine. As they were leaving, Grandpa added, "And buy your friends and yourself something to eat while you' re out. My treat."  
  
**************  
  
A few more groans and several minutes later, they all had reached 'Hiei's Eye World'. The place had numerous people already in it, including its employees who wore name tags on their clothes. Several people were already trying on glasses, or having old sets repaired, or installing them with new lenses. They stepped inside and heard a bell chime over head as they opened the door.  
  
"It seems every employee here is busy." Yami said as he glanced around. "How are we going to get someone's help?" One of the employees, who was helping a teen with her glassed looked up at the group.  
  
"You might want to try back at the counter." He offered. "Look for a red- head."  
  
"Thanks." With that said, the employee went back to helping his customer, while the group headed on back towards the glass counter/display case one would find in a jewelry store, but instead, this kind displayed pairs of glasses. They soon found the red-head who was fixing a rotating display set on the counter.  
  
"She's pretty..." said Joey dreamily, just low enough for the others to hear, but not the red-head. The approached the counter and the latter looked up and smiled. None of them had gotten out a word before Joey leaned on the counter and started running at the mouth. (-_-0)  
  
"So, what's a beautiful girl like yer self doin' in a place like this??" The red-head blinked at him a few times and chuckled. "Ahhh, I seem to amuse you!" Joey grinned. 'Finally!' he though, 'a chick that enjoys compliments!'  
  
"Hey, he's actually gotten a sentence out, and not gotten slapped OR kicked OR insulted OR rejected OR a combination of all four." Observed Tristan.  
  
"The world must be ending!" Yugi mused.  
  
"Actually," thought Yami, as he squinted at the one behind the counter, "Something is more wrong than that..." The other two just looked at Yami, puzzled. Back with Joey, the red-head had stopped chuckling and pulled out a notebook from under the counter and put a mark in it.  
  
"What's that notebook for?" questioned Joey.  
  
"It's my tally book on how many guys think I'm a girl." Came a sweet MASCULINE-voiced answer. Bug-eyed, Joey collapsed to the ground, twitching. "HE'S EVEN MORE GIRLY LOOKIN' THAN BAKURA!" he cried from the ground. Yami, Yugi, and Tristan all had enormous sweatdrops.  
  
The red-head, or 'Kurama' which is what his name tag said, chuckled again. Indeed he was rather girlish. He had mid-back length, fire-truck red hair with two shorter lengthed strands that hung over his shoulders. On the top of his head was a cow lick, and his bright emerald green eyes were surrounded by long lashes. His skin was just a little lighter than Marik, and he had a skinny figure. (A/N: For a picture of Kurama, take out the spaces and go here: htt p://w ww.valandria.ne t/pics/mypics/kurama.jpg)  
  
"Sorry to bring you crashing down to Earth, but does one of you need my help?" He asked in his sweet tone which was also a teeny bit girly too. Yami was the first to come back to his senses. "Uhhh...Yes. You see my ai- err...cousin needs some glasses." He gestured to Yugi who smiled meekly. Kurama blinked at Yugi for a moment before calling through a door that lead to the backroom behind him. "Hey Hiei- I mean 'Dad', come out here!"  
  
There was some clunking in the back, and some rather...'unpleasant' words, before someone appeared in the doorway. Joey, Tristan, and Yami all gasped. This person was almost exactly like Yugi, (same height, same type of hair, etc.) except completely opposite. This 'Hiei' person as Kurama had called him, had a bandana, like Duke except it was plain white, around his head and had a mustache that seemed too fake to be real. (A/N: For a picture of Hiei, take out the spaces, go here, and imagine him with a mustache like Grandpa's, except black: ht tp:// pobladores.lycos.es/data/pobladores.c om/ch/ax/chaxo/channels/aficions_tv/images/2613273hiei.jpg)  
  
"Why in the whole blasted universe, did I have to go under cover as the DAD with the blasted FACIAL HAIR?!?!?!?!?" He mumbled. "Someone is going to get VERY hurt!!" He then glanced at Yugi and almost choked.  
  
"Is it me, or do you see the Change of Heart card cut in half here?" Tristan whispered to Joey, who nodded in agreement.  
  
Hiei seemed ready to blow. "I TOLD KOENMA THAT THERE ARE HUMAN TEENS THAT LOOK LIKE ME!!!!!" Hiei steamed, and ripped off his mustache. He uttered several unintelligent fragments of words, before going back into the backroom and slamming the door shut. Kurama winced and turned back to the group.  
  
"Sorry about him, he's always grouchy, just ignore everything he said." Kurama sweatdropped as they all heard something break in the background. "So, what can I help you with??"  
  
"I need a pair of glasses." Yugi stated.  
  
"Yes, yes. And what frames would you like??"  
  
"Do you have any invisible frames that no one would see?" Yugi asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, but we do have some very nice other types of frames. Why don't you and your friends go look at a few of them before you decide. Then come back and I will help you get everything in order." As they started looking around at all the types of glasses the shop offered, a thought occurred to Yami who smirked.  
  
//Oh little Yugi!// He communicated through mind-link in a sing-song type of voice, //I figured out my payback, little Yugi...//  
  
/Why do you keep calling me 'little Yugi' and what's your payback?/ replied Yugi.  
  
//Number one, I felt like it, and number two, my payback is that I, the might pharaoh, will pick out your glasses, FOR YOU!!//  
  
/................Mean.../  
  
"I see a nice NEON-PINK pair with SPARKLES!! Oh wouldn't those look SO nice on you??" He picked up the pair and put them on Yugi who glared. Joey and Tristan who were also looking though glasses and trying them on for fun, chuckled.  
  
/I hate you./  
  
"Hey Muoto, that's a nice look for you." All four spun around, dropped what they were holding, and froze.  
  
"Hey, it's Teá!!" exclaimed Yugi. All but him sweatdropped.  
  
"Not quite Muoto." The speaker glided over to them, carrying their briefcase in one hand, while their cape flowed behind them on the non- existed wind. (A/N: 3 guesses...times up!)  
  
"Kaiba!"  
  
"Kaiba..." Joey growled with clenched fists. "What are you doin' here?!?!?!?"  
  
"I should ask you the same question, mutt," Kaiba said, "but Muoto here has clearly answered it."  
  
Joey tightened his teeth together. "So, I'll ask again. What...are...you...doin'...here?!?!?!?"  
  
"Normally I would not even acknowledge you, mutt, but I'll tell you anyways. You see, I have a new product that I would like to have tested..."  
  
"So why are ya here of all places?!?!? Why not go back to yer fancy industry and test it there?!?!?"  
  
"Patients, mutt, patients. For you see, my newest product is different that the others. Oh so much different. And that is why I had to come down to this filthy place."  
  
"You know that sentence is pretty ironic, as the furniture, walls, and floor all sparkle with tidiness when you look at them." Tristan stated.  
  
"Shut up pointy hair boy."  
  
"Hey! You can't talk to my friend that way, you stuck-up jerk!" Joey went into a fight stance. "If I hear any more of your mouth, I'll personally punch you in to last month!"  
  
"That's a laugh!" Kaiba smirked. "You couldn't punch your way out of a paper bag, let alone inflict any sort of pain on me."  
  
"Is that so?!?!?!? THEN TAKE THIS!!" Joey preceded to punch Kaiba squarely in the face, but before he even had contact, Kaiba had Joey's arm twisted around his back and pinned him on the floor.  
  
"Oww."  
  
"Once a mutt, always a mutt."  
  
"Kaiba let him go!" shouted Yugi, squinting at them both. "You're hurting him...I think..." Kaiba glared at Yugi for a moment, shrugged and let go. Joey sat up, rubbed his arm and continued to glare at Kaiba.  
  
"Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was saying that I have a new invention that I need tested."  
  
"What's the invention?" Kaiba opened his briefcase and pulled something out, but at first glance, he put it away, blushing, because it was the spare pair of underpants his brother snuck in. Fortunately for Kaiba, none of the others had seen them. He then pulled out his real invention...  
  
"Glasses?!?!?!?" Indeed they were. They were a slim black pair of glasses, with nose pieces, and strange little buttons on the arms. (A/N: The part between the ear piece and the lenses, even those the ear piece is a part of the arm.)  
  
"Your new invention is a pair of simple glasses?" Tristan asked, still staring at them.  
  
"Not just 'simple glasses'!!!" Kaiba spat out. "They are more complicated in design than most computers!!! Besides any of my computers or creation that is."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But WHAT do they DO???" Yami asked, irritated.  
  
"If you let me continue, I would have told you. You are just wasting your time, and mine for asking questions that you are going to get the answer to already. You see, these pair of KaibaCorp Glasses are like no ordinary glasses. They are designed to help the eyes more effectively than normal. When you first put them on, the frames use their built in lasers to scan your eyes to see how strong the lenses should be."  
  
"So, the glasses shoot lasers at your eyes??" questioned Tristan. "Isn't that risky??" Kaiba shot him a glare that said 'shut-up-now-or-you-will- have-trouble-breathing-because-I-will-rip-out-both-your-lungs'.  
  
"Do you honestly think that I would make something that would hurt someone??"  
  
Joey put a his hand up to his chin like he was pondering something. "Hum, let's think-YES!!" Kaiba rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, believe me, these 'lasers' do not-What are you 3 laughing at?!?!?"  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Yami were all on the floor, clutching their sides with laugher. Yami wiped a tear from his eye because he was laughing so hard. "Y- y-y-y-y-you...Dr...Evil...laser...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Seto just stood there very puzzled. Yugi also stood there confused.  
  
"What?? What did he say??" he asked. He was answered by his mental link opening. Yami sent him a memory. To be exact, the memory of the great Seto Kaiba, acting as Dr. Evil from Austin Powers. Yugi bursted out with laugher too. All while this happened, Kaiba started fuming. The moment Yugi bursted out laughing too, for no apparent reason, in his mind, broke the last straw.  
  
"WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU MUTTS LAUGHING?!?!?!?!? I SAID NOTHING AMUSING!!!! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!!! I SAID...SHUT...UP!!!!!!!" With one slick move, Kaiba had grasped all four of them by the cuffs of their shirt collars, lifted them in the air, and glared at them with a VERY mean Kaiba- glare. This made them stop. "I'll ask one more time...WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!?!?!?"  
  
Joey squirmed in his shirt. "Don'cha remember that Dr. Evil does that??"  
  
"Doctor who?" All four looked shocked.  
  
"You mean to tell us," Tristan said, still wide-eyed. "That you've never seen Austin Powers?!?!?!?" Kaiba dropped them to the floor and dusted his hands off.  
  
"I have no time to see such childish movies." He replied, coldly. "Nor would I even want to watch them. Back to business." He held up the glasses once more. "Now the glasses-"  
  
"Hey Kaiba???"  
  
Kaiba sighed. "What is it, other Muoto???" Yami's eye twitched at being called that.  
  
"Why is it that you made the glasses in the first place??? Do you usually make game-related stuff???" Kaiba sighed before he replied.  
  
"Yes, but my image consultant, who I don't know why I ever hired because I don't really care what people think of me as long as they fear me, said I should use my intelligence to invent something, and I quote, 'to help the mankind better themselves, and to make myself less scary and more of person for the people' and other junk like that. I really only did it to shut up her nagging, and get her out of my office."  
  
"...Oooo-kay..."  
  
"So, as I was saying. These glasses, although may still have a few bugs to work out, have many functions. They can change color, shape, style, thickness, material, can tint, and a few more other functions. And no, turning invisible is not a function." Yugi's face looked saddened.  
  
"But why, Kaiba," he asked. "Don't you have your glasses tested by one of your employees with glasses?? I'm sure you have some."  
  
"Don't you think I've tried?!?!?!? But it's the same story! They don't want to upset me by saying my product doesn't work! They are so scared of me, which is what I like, that they will say anything to make me happy so they will keep their crummy job. And of course, I don't have many employees with glasses because over have my staff is now made up of robots! So I decided to come here to find someone with a backbone. Then I found that out Muoto needs glasses, and that seemed perfect for me. He's is honest, and has a backbone. Now will you try these glasses for a while or not?!?!?!?"  
  
//Yugi?? What do you think??//  
  
/I-I-I don't know. Maybe I should try it. Maybe they will work, and my eyes will be better then ever in no time!/  
  
//But what if something goes wrong??//  
  
/Kaiba knows what he's doing. I think we should trust him./  
  
//Trust...Kaiba. Those two words should NEVER follow each other...//  
  
/Yami! I really think we should. If these glasses do work, think of all the people they could help when Kaiba puts them out on the market!/  
  
//.............Your just sticking up for him because he said you were honest and had a backbone.//  
  
/(^_^0) More or less./  
  
//Sigh, if you want to do it, I trust your judgment.//  
  
/Thanks Yami!/  
  
"Okay Kaiba," Yugi finally said. "I will test your glasses for you."  
  
"A very wise decision. I will let you HAVE the glasses, as in for free, so you can test them for me. You have to report any problems you have to me, and I will take note of it for future pairs. Now the only think let is a little bit of paper work I need you to sign..." Kaiba then opened his briefcase yet again, and pulled out about 10 POUNDS of paper work!  
  
"You call THAT a LITTLE BIT of paperwork?!?!?" Joey shouted.  
  
"Compared to what I handle every single day, Wheeler, yes I do." Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"Yugi, you and the others go ahead and go get something to eat." Said Yami. "I'll take care of the paper work." He sweatdropped again as Kaiba pulled out even more papers from his briefcase.  
  
**************  
  
"How does that one briefcase carry all those papers??" Joey asked as the three of them left the shop. Tristan shrugged.  
  
"Maybe he has a portal to his office in there, and he reaches in and pulls out the papers from it." Suggested Yugi, who was in the middle of both of them, holding onto both of their sleeves for guidance.  
  
Joey shrugged. "With Kaiba, it could be possible. Hey, there's the food joint! I'm starving! Let's go in!"  
  
"Right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes!! I finished!!! 


	5. A shrine to Joey!

FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE ASKING ABOUT YUGI'S DAY OUT, I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT IT WAS TAKEN DOWN BY FANFICTION. SINCE MY COMPUTER HAS CRASHED, I LOST **ALL** THE CHAPTERS. OF COURSE I CANNOT AND ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DOWNLOAD THINGS ONTO MY MOM'S COMPUTER, SO I COULD NOT DOWNLOAD THE CHAPTERS FROM FANFICTION ONTO HERS. THEN WHEN I GOT A **NEW COMPUTER**, THE INTERNET WAS STILL NOT CONNECTED UP THERE. (It's still not) THEN AS YOU KNOW, YUGI'S DAY OUT WAS _DELETED_. I HAVE ASKED FANFICTION TO E-MAIL ME MY CHAPTERS BACK, BUT I REALLY DO NOT THINK THAT WILL HAPPEN. (I'm not even sure they have any of them.) SO I'M **_VERY_** SORRY!!!!! (T-T)

*******Replies to Reviews********

**Lady Yami**: ^_^0 Errr, could you please get off of Grandpa-beanbag-chair?? I still need him for the story…..And could you please remove your Marik chibis?? They're kinda ruining my rug with all their drool…..

                Marik chibis: *still foaming at their mouths and eating all the gingerbread men they can find in the house*

**Ranma Higurashi**: I'm not sure it this is '_SOON_', but I updated! ^_^0

**Ethelflaed**: Moo!! ^_^ I even drew a picture of myself buried in papers…..or were they books?? I think they were books. Oh well, same idea!

**Zircon**: I figured you did.

**Tamara Raymond**: I do not know what to say!! I feel so honored!! ^_^ (I'd also like to say that you have one of the biggest non-script style bios I've EVER seen. O_O) I'd do that whole me-falling-off-the-stage-while-I-am-thanking-people-for-some-sort-of-honor bit, but I think that is over used. I must be original…..must be creative…..must be-WHO AM I KIDDING?!?!?!? *goes up on stage* I feel so honored!! I'd like to thank my brain for being so creative, Flaed for putting me on her favorites list, my fingers for-AHHH!!! *falls off the stage* Hey wait a minute!!! I was supposed to have one more thank-you before I fell off!! SOMEONE PUSHED ME!!!

                Yugi and Bakura: *whistling innocently up on stage*

**Master of Dimensions**: Kaiba didn't look like Teá TOTALLY to Yugi. He was still a blurry shape that reminded Yugi of Teá, so he thought Kaiba was Teá. I've squinted at an episode when Kaiba was dueling and it kind looked like Teá. (As in the hair. Not the clothes.) Oh yes. *sniff* If you haven't already read, please read the opening paragraph-thingy to this chapter to find out what happened to Yugi's Day Out. *runs away crying*

**Poison Ivy**: I think glasses are taking over the world!!! Everyone is wearing them now a days. Or contacts. GLASSES WEARING PEOPLE OF THE WORLD UNITE!!!!

*********Disclaimer**********

I do **not** own anything. Oh except this Willie Nelson CD I'm listen to. Wait, I lied. My mom owns it. Well, at least I own the CD player…..

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

As the three of them entered, they nearly got run over by the crowd that was already inside. It was also very noisy due to the chitter-chatter of all the customers enjoying their food, ordering food, or just plain hanging out. After a few minutes of shoving and pushing, (A/N: Wow, what nice gentlemen…..-_-0) they finally made it up to the cashier who takes their order. Joey decided to order 3 hamburgers, French fries, 2 pizzas, an orange soda, 6 baskets of chicken fingers, a salad, 3 baskets of BBQ tips, 7 baskets of bread, a fruit salad, 4 cheeseburgers, another basket of French fries, and 5 waters. Of course when he finished, everyone listening had enormous sweatdrops. That is, of course, except for the owner of the fast food place who's eyes lit up like a kid on their birthday and decided that he was going to make a shrine to Joey in his closet for now being his favorite customer. After some recovery time, Tristan ordered a hamburger with fries and a coke while Yugi got a grilled cheese with some fries too and a hot chocolate.

Finishing their order, the group found an empty table in the back, and they waited for their names to be called. Of course with all of Joey's food that would probably be a while. (-_-0)

"So exactly how _much_ money does yer gramps have on that credit card, Yug?" Joey asked, as he rubbed his stomach.

Yugi pulled out the credit card from his pocket, smirked and looked at Joey. "Enough to buy food to fill an army, but not enough to fill _you_, Joey."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Umm…..Yug?? That's a potted plant your smirkin' and talkin' at."

"…………………………………………….….Oh."

*****Meanwhile*****

"Sign there, and there, there, over here, put your initials here, here, here, sign over there, here, there….." Yami continued to sign and read all the papers Kaiba had given him. He was already on his 5th pen and the ink was already running out in the pen he was currently using. Both of his hands were also cramping up, since he could use both hands equally.

"Kaiba how many more papers do I have to sign?!?!?"

"Actually not many more….."

"Thank Ra!!"

"…..only 500 to be precise."

"………………………………..your sadistic you know."

"Just shut up and read the next 12 sections."

"IT _NEVER_ ENDS!!!" And with that said, Yami when back to his doom---Err, back to signing and reading papers.

*****In the kitchen of the fast food place*****

Within the kitchen, there was much chaos. People were running around everywhere carrying various food items. Everyone was in a hurry and rushing around. Barely anyone in that whole kitchen had time to rest. Not even the lazy owner who was currently still working on his shrine to Joey. And counting his money.

"HURRY UP ON THOSE DRINKS MARK!!"

"I'M WORKING AS FAST AS I CAN!!! I ONLY HAVE…………..uhhh……………..two hands!!"

"WELL PUT THEM IN HIGH GEAR! WE HAVE A _TON_ OF ORDERS TO FILL!!! I NEED 7 COFFEES, 4 ORANGE SODAS, 2 MOUNTAIN DEWS, 8 WATERS, AND A HOT CHOCOLATE!!!"

"OKAY!! OKAY!!! _Sheesh_ Mina! At least could you stop yelling?!?!? We're a foot away from each other!" Mark then started to fill the orders and placed all the cups and their contents on the counter next to him for the other staff to pick up for an order. But of course, Mark was still angry at Mina for yelling at him, and when it came down to the last two cups, he got a little….._clumsy_ in his work. Grumbling he placed the cups down and a staff member picked up one of the cups and went away. Mark went back to his work, filling new orders.

*****Back to the table with the three blind men*****

"ACK!!! TRISTAN!!! YOU SQUIRTED KETCHUP IN MY EYES!!! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHIN'!!!"

"WELL YOU SQUIRTED MUSTARD IN MY EYES FIRST!!! I CAN'T SEE EITHER!!!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR PUSHIN' ME OUTTA MY SEAT!!"

"WELL YOU WOULDN'T GIVE ME SWEET SERENITY'S E-MAIL ADDRESS!!!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE IT!!! YER **_NOT_** DATIN' MY SIS!!!"

Both boys thrashed around in their seats attempting to get their sight back. Yugi, as blind as the other two, (A/N: HA!! Told ya they were '3 blind men'!! Well, maybe not 'men' but you get the idea!!) just sat there with an embarrassed look as he thought of all the people who must be staring at him and his friends. Of course, he was as wrong as he always was today, because not one person was staring at them. Well, except for a certain person who was doing a report on wild animals in their natural habitat, but that person really doesn't count. (Pegasus: Hey!! I DO count!!! [A/N: Go away! Your not supposed to be in this story!!] *pouts and leaves*)

Yugi had had enough of this nonsense. "Would you guys sit down! Our order should be out soon and I can't hear with you two making all that noise!" And as on cue, an intercom went on to announce the next order.

"Would Yoda, Jojo, and Trisha please come and pick up your odor." No one moved. That is, until another voice came on the intercom.

"Please excuse the incorrect announcement just seconds before. Our announcer Kevin **(1)**, is new. Would _Yugi_, _Joey_, and _Tristan_ please come up and pick up your _order_. Thank-you." And the intercom went off.

"…………………."

"…………………."

"………………….Errr, why don't you go pick up the 'odor' 'Jojo'???"

"Why me?? Get off _yer_ lazy bum and do it, 'Trisha'!"

Yugi sighed and decided to say something before it became **_The Condiment War II_**. "Why don't you both do it, as I am paying for it, and neither of would you have food if it wasn't for me." Grumbling, both got off their lazy bums and brought the food back. All three started eating. Both Tristan and Yugi knew to keep any limb of theirs away from Joey's mouth, or they would face the consequences. Yugi almost finished half of his grilled cheese when he grabbed his drink and took a sip with his straw. If he had drank any more, the world would of ended then and there…..

"**_YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" Joey and Tristan both looked up in time to see a blur of colors knocking over a chair and rushing away from their table.

"What in the world?!?!?" asked Tristan, as he and Joey blinked a few times. They looked up to see Yugi rushing around the place crashing into random people and things and causing panic and chaos. Joey picked up Yugi's drink, took off the lid and took a sip from the side of the cup. The moment the liquid hit his taste buds, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He gently put the cup back down, not taking his dinner plate eyes off of Yugi.

"Well, what is it Joey?!?!?" Tristan nudged his friend.

Joey watched as Yugi tried to eat a plastic toy that came in a kids meal that he got his hands on. "Tristan. This. Is. Very. Serious. Yugi. Drank. Some. **COFFEE**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tristan let out a high pitched scream as his eyes became the size of dinner plates too. He was told of that day when Yugi destroyed Joey's home and got them an F on their Medieval Castle project. (A/N: Go back to chapter 1 if you need a memory recharge.)

"VLAHHHHHH VVVVVLLLLLAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! _RRRRAAAWWWWWWRRRRR_!!!!!" Yugi, in his caffeine-high-and-not-being-able-to-see-very-good state, was now running into various tables, toppling them over along with their contents. There was much screaming as the customers hurried away from him, exiting the restaurant, leaving the place deserted. Except of course for the employees who were hiding behind the counter, Joey and Tristan.

"_VVVVVVVRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRMMMMMMM_!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi was now jumping up and down waving his arms. Every so often, he'd trip over something and fall down. But he'd just get up and do it again. Joey and Tristan were following him, having a very hard time getting over all the tables and chairs that he'd, and the customers who were trying to get out of the place as soon as possible, knocked over.

"Jeeze! How can one _little_ sip of coffee do that?!?!?!?" Tristan pondered, as he slipped on a packet of ketchup, crashing into pole lined with advertisements for the restaurants famous apple pie. "Owww….." (X_x)

"Tristan! Get up and help me-AHHH!!" Joey stumbled over a table that Yugi had just knocked over.

"VVERRRR-RRAAAHHHH-HHHAHHH-HAHHH!!!!" Yugi crashed into another set of tables and its chairs, and went flying into a potted plant which shattered and broke into a million pieces. Yugi was now covered in dirt and started up on his rampage again. This time, he headed over towards the lemon slushy machine.

"Joey! You go behind him, and I'll go this way and we'll grab him when I give the signal!!" Tristan yelled, as he dodged a knocked over trash can. Joey nodded and proceeded to head towards Yugi once more. The one in question was currently at the slushy machine. Tripping on some of the cups on the ground that got spilled over, he landed under the slushy tap, and accidentally turned the machine on. He got slush all over his face, and yelped as the cold substance kept pouring out onto him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"JOEY **_NOW_**!!!!" Tristan yelled. Both of the boys leaped from their position and caught Yugi, who was squirming under their grip.

"Calm down, buddy!! Calm down!!" Joey was attempting to get his friend to stop squirming. And just as that one law of science says, what goes up must come down. And within seconds of his capture, Yugi's energy level went down so much, he fell asleep.

"Phew." Joey sighed. "I'm glad that's over with."

"Yeah, me too." Tristan replied as he sat down on one of the chairs that had miraculously had not been knocked over in the entire place.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz….." Was all that Yugi said. Looking around, Joey noticed all the damage that had occurred in the restaurant. It looked like a tornado hit. No wait, _worse_. It looked like a room that used to hold rabid fangirls that were just told that their favorite bishie had gotten married or something. Yes, that bad. It didn't take Joey long to figure out that they really should get their rear-ends out of there before they were sued for damages. Or worse, made to help out in the kitchen.

"Umm, bud??" He whispered to Tristan who was wiping some unidentifiable food off of his shirt. "I think we better get outta here before-"

"I understand." Tristan replied quickly, picking up Yugi's limp body, and hauling it over his shoulders. Both conscious boys ran out of the place before anyone noticed them. (A/N: All the employees were hiding behind the counter, so they didn't see really anything. And the owner was completing his shrine.)

*****Meanwhile*****

Yami massaged his hands. Finally he was done!! He swore to Ra that he'd never complain about writing essays for school _ever_ again! Of course, he had his fingers crossed, thinking that unlike Santa, Ra could not see everything he did. But soon after, he had to re-think his thinking, because the moment after he did this, some kid accidentally knocked over the very hot water that the employees keep by their desks to use to soften the metal of the glasses' frames to bend them, onto _his pants_.

"Oops." Said the kid, wincing at what came next.

"IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!!!!!!" Yami ran around in a circle, doing some odd type of dance. Kaiba shook his head, and put all the papers back into his suitcase. People watching him were still amazed at how many papers could fit in the thing. But as soon as Kaiba gave them his famous glare, the onlookers looked away and went back to what they were doing before.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP, _SHUT UP**, SHUT UP**_!!!!!! Kaiba yelled. All this yelling was giving him a headache. Yami calmed down, the water on his pants cooled down enough. "Now, back to business." Kaiba continued. Yami groaned.

"Even _more_ work?!?!?" He complained. Today was just _not_ his day. First his aibou's eyesight, the lollypop thing, meeting Yami Bakura, Bakura being in the hospital, all this work, and the hot water on his pants that made him look like he wet them.

"Actually, all the papers are signed and everything. Now the only thing left is to give you the glasses for Muoto, and to provide you with the manual. And after that, I have a meeting in 15 minutes." Kaiba opened his much-abused suitcase once more, and searched through it. While he was doing this, the red-headed employee, a.k.a. Kurama, walked over to Yami.

"So," He started, "I'm guessing that you will not be buying a pair of glasses from our shop for your cousin???"

"Looks that way." Yami replied, rubbing his arm behind his head. "But just out of curiosity, how long do you think my ai---Err, _cousin_ will need glasses???"

"Do you have a copy of his prescription??"

"What?? Oh that paper thing the doctor gave Grandpa, who gave it to Yugi, who gave it to me? Yeah, I have it." Yami fumbled through his drenched pants pockets, and pulled out a folded slip of paper and handed it to Kurama. Kurama unfolded it and winced at what he saw.

"So how long?" Kurama studied the paper for a minute before answering.

"I'd say 75 to 80."

"_DAYS_?!?!?!? HOLY RA THAT'S A LOT OF-"

"No, actually I'm afraid, 75-80 _years_." Yami practically fainted, and Kurama continued. "But it also says here that your cousin is still in his puberty, and the usage time for him to wear glasses could change too, but I would not get your hopes-" He was cut off as a giant book flew towards Yami's head.

"ACK!!" Yami ducked and the book landed safely next to him on the ground. He looked up to see Kaiba smirking. "THAT WAS **_NOT_** FUNNY! I COULD OF SERIOUSLY BEEN INJURED!!!" Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe I wanted you to. And my invention will cut down the time of wearing glasses to a fraction of the time without them." He gave Yami one last smirk, before handing him a cardboard box, picking up his metal suitcase, turning and leaving.

"What a friendly personality." Kurama commented sarcastically, his eyes following Kaiba's silhouette out the door.

"_That_, was a _nice_ Kaiba."

"Then I'd hate to meet him when he was angry."

"Don't we all."

*****A few hours later*****

Yugi was lying on the couch in his living room. His head hurt and he tossed over to his other side.

"Ahh, Mr. Caffeine is finally up." He heard his yami's voice say. He sat up and groaned as his headache increased.

"W-w-w-what happened??? My head hurts." Yami sat down next to him, and told him to open his mouth. As he did so, Yami put 2 Motrin in his mouth, and put a glass of water in his hand. Yugi drank the water all down and swallowed the pills.

"Thanks."

"You welcome."

"So what happened? The last thing I remember was that Joey, Tristan, and I were eating our lunch."

"Well, some moron in the kitchen accidentally mixed up your drink with some coffee."

"_Coffee_?!?!?!?"

"Yes. You went on a trashing spree, and almost destroyed the place completely. After you fell asleep, so Tristan and Joey brought you back here before they left for their own homes." Yugi's eyes widened.

"I am in _so_ much trouble!!" He clasped his hands on the back of his head and buried his face into his knees. Yami just smiled and said, "Actually, no your not." Yugi un-buried his face and had a confused look on his face. Yami chuckled at the look.

"You see, no one actually got a good look at your face because you were jumping and running around so fast. With all the data the police could gather from witnesses from the scene, the conclusion is that a rabid, rainbow, hyper, _pineapple_ destroyed the place." Yugi sweatdropped, and practically fell off the couch.

"Your kidding?!?!!?"

"No I'm not. Your story is even on the news." Yami picked up the remote to the television, and turned it on to a news station. Yugi listened.

_"And today, in a fast food place on Sakura Street, a rabid, rainbow, hyper pineapple, as police concluded, went on a rampage and destroyed the place. No one knows where this pineapple came from, or how it was created, but scientists around this area are trying to prove that it came from the planet of Pluto. Dr. Inonuthing told us that 'it was a very advanced species, that could of destroyed the entire Earth with a flick of its leaves-"_ Yami turned off the TV, and watched his aibou take all this in.

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"We live in a _very_ weird country."

"I agree." Both were overwhelmed with laughter and fell off the couch as Grandpa came down the stairs with a silver wrapped box with a red bow on it.

"Calm down, calm down. Don't get yourselves into hysterics." The laughing duo on the ground calmed down and sat up, so Grandpa continued. "Now I bought a box of creampuffs for Bakura, when I went out before, so don't forget to give them to him in school tomorrow. Give him my best wishes for a fast recovery." He put the box on the coffee table, turned, and left. Everything became quiet, until Yami broke the tension.

"So…..We should start reading the manual that Kaiba, _ahem_, 'gave' to me for the glasses."

"Glasses?? Oh yeah. I guess we should." Yami walked over to the table, and picked up the dictionary-sized book, and sat back down next to Yugi.

"Chapter 1….." This was going to be a _long_ night.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**(1)** For those of you who read _Yugi's Day Out_, Kevin was also in that story. I couldn't help myself! ^_^ I thought it was funny! Though I did use different names in this one 'cause I'd like to be creative instead of using the same old things.

**Please review!!! (=^-^=)**


	6. Can I go home?

Woohoo!! My _new_ computer finally has internet!!! Yay! Unfortunately now I have to keep adding terms to it so it doesn't say they are wrong. Like the word '_Bakura_' or '_Yugi_'. *stares at the red lines under the words* MY WORDS ARE NOT WRONG!!! *adds words to dictionary*

Oh! The voting on Malik/Marik and his yami/anger has come to a close. He shall be known as Malik, and his yami shall be named Marik, and I'm also pretending that Marik **is** a yami, and that he was in ancient Egypt with Yami Bakura and Yami. But also Marik shall **not** appear with the others. He has his own role in my plot, and you'll find out why he's not with the others. ^_~

I have more notes at the bottom because I don't feel like boring you with them here. **PLUS I'M LAZY!**

*****Replies to Reviews*****

**LilKay13**: No, you didn't offend me. I know this story isn't as funny as the other. But when I first started out, it was about this funny. Plus I had much more creativity pent up inside of my head than I do now. Eventually I hope this story will turn out good. *crosses fingers* I have another idea for one, but I would like to get this one on a roll first. Maybe even finished before I start writing the other one.

**chrispy**: …………………………I speak English. What are you speaking??? O_o;;;;

**Zircon**: Have you seen the dictionaries at _my_ school?!?!? I think not. There HUGE! And no, they are not encyclopedias if that is what you are thinking. Though, they could be for all I know…my memory isn't what it used to be…it used to be worse. Though I still can't remember a thing. Must…use…sticky notes! *puts several notes on forehead* There!

Sticky note #1: Switch the loads in the washing machine.

Sticky note #2: Empty the dishwasher.  
  
Sticky note #3: Clean birds' cage.

****Many more sticky notes later****

Sticky note #4,583: Buy more sticky notes.

**Egyptian Vulpix**: I think maybe I saw your review, but I can't remember. For information on my memory, scroll up and see the reply to Zircon.

**Kirby-Chan263**: ……Don't go into hysterics, and I'm glad you're enjoying my story. ^_^ It makes my day…*cue corny smile*

**Game and Watch Forever**: Wow. (O_o) You are the first person ever to tell me that my other fic was _creepy_. And Zircon was the one to tell me to put Yugi on caffeine, though I was going to put it in anyways. ^_~

**Master of Dimensions**: Yami wasn't signing the papers in the air. All the papers were stacked up into piles that reached about Yami's stomach. When the paper was done, Kaiba would pull it away to reveal another one. And so on and so forth. Eventually Yami would have to start sitting on his knees or lower to sign them. ^_~

**Tamara Raymond**: Oh please don't die!! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO A MURDER TRIAL!!! (T_T) I've never actually had coffee……

//////////////////////////////////

**Disclaimer**: I do **not**, I repeat, do **_not_** own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu Yu Hakusho.

…………………

What??? Expecting me to make a wisecrack or something about not owning YGO or what I'd do with it if I did??? Nope. Sorry. My life does not depend on making you guys laugh…so now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do, and a party to attend. *puts on a foam red nose, a rainbow hair afro, and walks away mumbling something about now being able to get enough money for food*

//////////////////////////////////

P.S. I upped rating on this story to PG due to the a certain fight that will be mentioned in this chapter. Oh, and I changed the summary to this story. **_MY STORY NOW HAS AN ACTUAL PLOT!!!!!!!_**

**P.P.S****. PLEASE NOTE THAT I AM USING STEREOTYPE THINGS, SO PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME. I AM USING MORE THAN ONE STEREOTYPE. ^_~**

////////////////////////

"Okay Yami, this is it."

"Yes it is aibou."

"One last thing….."

"And what is that?"

"Can I go home?!?!?!?" Yami slapped his forehead and sighed. It was Monday and they were already at school, which seemed deserted because they had not seen one person in the halls, though it was still early and school had not started yet, which would probably explain the absence of students.

Yugi let out a stifled yawn. They both had spent most of the night reading the manual for the KaibaCorp glasses. The glasses, they found out, have several different functions just like Kaiba mentioned. They could change color, size, texture, flexibility, shape, and material. Tinting was another feature along with the ability to make them repeal rain. (A/N: *walks zombie like over to Kaiba* Give……me……glasses……@_@) Yami and Yugi fell asleep before they could finish the manual, so there were some more options that they do not know about yet, but also they knew about more things.

Yugi was still adjusting to the glasses. Even though they were very advanced, it still took time for him to get adjusted to them. His vision was crystal clear, but because of using glasses, things still looked weird. It was like he was going from a 2D world to a 3D world. Very strange, trust me.

They both entered the classroom, and upon arriving, they saw their teacher sitting behind her desk reading, and 3 students chatting among themselves. No one noticed them. They took their seats at the back left corner of the room. This term, they were allowed to pick their seats, and they sat with all of their friends around them.  
  


Just then, Teá walked in. She saw both of the boys, and walked over to them, waving.

"Well the day looks like it's getting off to a great start!" Yami exclaimed.

"Don't say that!" scolded Yugi. "You will-"

"Hey guys."

"-jinx it." Both of the tri-haired males and the brunette girl  looked up to see a pair of figures, one walking, and one crutching, coming towards them……Wait, _crutching_?!?!? (O_O;)

"**_Oh my Ra_**!" Yami gasped in horror. Teá covered her mouth with her hand, looking at the figures with enlarged eyes. The two figures that were heading their way were _Joey_ and _Tristan_! Both boys were covered in bandages, gauze, and had several bruises! They also _both_ seemed to be wearing casts; Tristan's on his right arm, and Joey's on his left leg, meaning that he was the one using the crutches.

"Guys, what happened?!?!?!? Are you two alright?!?!?!?" Yugi demanded.

"Yeah, we're fine, Yug." Joey replied. "I see that you can see now. Though I'm not sure if I agree on that color on you." He pointed to Yugi's glasses which were the same color pink as Teá's skirt. There were also metal and thin.

Yugi glared at his yami. "It was Yami's way of getting revenge for the whole 'lollypop-on-his-shirt' thing. I'm just glad his in a better mood today or I'd be wearing big, bulky, neon-pink glasses with sparkles." Yami just smiled, before he looked over at a confused Teá.

"Oh! That's right, we forgot to tell you Teá." He explained. "Yugi's vision has become blurry, and he has to wear glasses for a while. Without them, he's as blind as-"

"ACHOO!!" Everyone's head shot around to  look over at the door way. In it stood another familiar person.

"Oh jeeze, Mai, you look terrible!" Joey commented. Mai just glared before he added, "But in a nice way! (^_^0)" It was true that Mai looked terrible. Her nose was all red, under her eyes were bags, she looked pale, and in her hands were crumpled tissues. Mai sneezed again.

"I _feel_ terrwuble! I've kaught this stupid kold!" She sounded really stuffed up.

"Why didn't you stay home?" Asked Tristan.

"I can't afford anover abthence thith term. Plus I'm not so thick that I should stay home. I don't haf a fever." Just then, Mai noticed Joey's and Tristan's injuries. "What happened to you guyz?" Joey went into flashback mode.

"Well me and Tristan were comin' from the Game shop when……"

*****Flashback*****

"Hey, you two! Stop were you are!" Joey and Tristan whirled around and came face to face with 18 other male faces. These guys were muscular and _big_!

"Yes? Do you guys mean us?" Joey asked, ever so politely.

"Yeah, I mean you two! We feel like fightin' for no apparent reason so we are unfairly challengin' you two to fight us all!" Said the biggest one from the group. He looked like the leader.

"NOW!!! FIGHT US!!!!!!" The whole group charged at Joey and Tristan. Joey just looked over at Tristan and smirked. Tristan returned the smirk.

~-~-~Five minutes later~-~-~

All 18 thugs laid on the ground in a giant heap. They were all beaten up and some of them were even in the fetal position, clutching teddy bears. Each being supported by the other, Joey and Tristan looked at the mound of the guys they had beat up, clearly out of defense. Joey turned to Tristan.

"They may have given us a few bruises, but they got the worst of it, right buddy?"

Tristan nodded and replied, "Now lets call the police and get these guys off of the streets where they could hurt more innocent people." And with that said, they both looked straight ahead, the wind blowing in their hair, and the sun beaming down on them.

*****End of Flashback*****

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed. "You two beat up 18 guys single-handedly?!?!?!?" 

Joey nodded. "We sure did! No one can beat up the Wheeler-Taylor duo!" His face, along with Tristan's, glowed with pride. Abruptly, a boy from their grade came over. Everyone recognized him as Wakeeno.

"Hey guys." He greeted. Both Joey and Tristan started to squirm, uncomfortably, but no one noticed. Everyone else said hello. Wakeeno turned to Joey and Tristan.

"My dad, you know, the chef of police, told me to tell you to that he's working on finding that girl who beat you up, and he asked me to ask you exactly how tall was she?"

Silence.

"Well?"

Joey, his eyes hiding behind the shadow of his hair, raised his hand in the air to about medium height. Wakeeno nodded and left.

"Well Joey? Tristan? Explain." Yami demanded. He was the type that did not like to be lied to. Then again, who was?

Joey sighed. "Fine, fine. Here's the real story. You see, me and Tristan really were walking home from the game shop, and we weren't disturbin' anyone or anything! Suddenly this crazed, teenage-aged girl comes outta no where and starts yellin' at me, _in English_, so I had no clue what so ever about what she was sayin'!"

"And," Tristan continued, "She had some black wolf with her. Of course, that froze me on the spot." The others nodded, all knowing Tristan's fear of wolves.

"Anyways," Joey proceeded, "This girl, who I never had seen in my _entire life_, just keeps yellin' at me. The wolf, I noticed, seemed to look like it was about to say something sarcastic to the girl, but of course, wolves can't talk 'cause that's just silly!" The others nodded.

"So then I turn around to get away from this psycho girl, when she just _attacks me_!!!!"

"_You're therious_?!?!?!?" Mai gasped, but also sneeze. Joey nodded.

"She kept yellin' things and I couldn't understand them! I tried to get her to stop, but I don't think she understood me either! And of course, Mr. I-saw-a-wolf-and-now-I'm-gonna-freeze-up-like-a-statue did nothin' to help!" Joey turned to glare at his trench-coat wearing friend. Tristan just lowered his head in shame.

"So wait a second, if she beat up just Joey, why is Tristan beat up too??" inquired Yugi.

"Well," Tristan replied. "As I was standing there, keeping away from the wolf and watch the crazed nut beat up Joey, I said to myself that Kaiba looks like an idiot fighter compared to her and the next thing I know, she's on top of me, beating me up! She kept saying 'no Kaiba idiot' in Japanese, so apparently she knew a few words, and had a 'thing' for Kaiba."

"Long story short, some girl beats us up for no apparent reason and now we're in casts for about two weeks. The end." Joey finished. The moment he did, Yami, Yugi, Teá, and Mai all started laughing uncontrollably. Without warning, there was suddenly a flash of light!

"ACK!! WHERE'D THAT LIGHT COME FROM?!?!?!?" Joey yelled, shielding his face. The light stopped as abruptly as it started. Everyone had seen it though.

"It came from over by Teá!" Tristan exclaimed. Everyone looked towards Teá, who had her hands clasped over her mouth and was wide-eyed. The pressure of being stared at finally got to her, and she unclasped her hands and made an awkward smile.

"OH NO!!" Yami shouted. "Someone has encased your teeth in metal wires with rubber bands and little square things!!" Everyone but him sweatdropped.

"Yami dude, Teá is wearin' braces." Joey said, trying to calm down the frantic yami. Slowly, Yami calmed down. Since he was still adapting to this 'modern age', Yami had things to still learn about. The only reason he knew of glasses was because he got bored in Dr. Tasurugi's office and started reading the posters on the wall and one of them happened to explain what glasses are for. And of course, how could anyone forget (A/N: No matter how hard they may try……) about the _glasses-wearing_, bug loving duelist named Weevil???

Anyways, it took about a minute for Joey and the others to explain what braces were, and they also asked Teá why she was wearing them in the first place.

"It seems that two of my teeth on the top of my mouth and one tooth on the bottom have become crooked." Teá explained. "It was just so weird! Me and my mom went to the orthodontist yesterday, and now I'm stuck with these for a little while." She made a gesture to her braces, which had little pink and light blue stones in them.

"So back to your story," She continued, pointing to Joey and Tristan. "Why would someone out of the blue just come and attack you??? Was there anything she said in particular that might help??"

"Like I said before, all she was sayin' was in English. 'Cept 'no Kaiba idiot', but I do remember that she kept sayin' some things over and over again. When I was in getting my cast, I wrote them down on a piece of paper 'case I forgot 'em." Joey pulled the paper out of his pants pocket and handed it to Teá. Teá, being in at the top of her foreign language class, which of course was English, knew more English then all of them, except Bakura because he came from Britain, but he wasn't here at the moment now was he? ^_~

Teá unfolded the wrinkled paper and studied it for a while before answering. "Well your English spelling is incredibly awful, but I believe I can make them out. The first one means 'does not look like a girl' and the next one means 'revenge' and the last means 'going to kill'. Apparently she was trying to get revenge for something. Are you sure you don't know her?" Joey shook his head.

"I honestly would like to know though……" He said.

*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*

"KURAMA!!!" A girl cried out, in English, swinging a broom towards the ceiling. To be more specific, towards the ceiling fan where a certain red-headed person was clutching onto the fan for dear life. "WHY WON'T YOU COME DOWN?!?!?!?" Kurama just tightened his grip to the fan. "Aww, your no fun anymore." The girl dropped her broom, much to Kurama's relief, and headed over towards a black wolf, who was watching from a chair.

"Come on, let's go. I have other things I need to do." The wolf got up from his spot and followed the girl out the door. As they left, Kurama could still hear a little conversation.

"I told you it wouldn't work, but do you ever listen to me? _No_!!"

"Oh shut-up."

Kurama unlatched himself from the fan and brushed out his clothes. 'That girl has been coming in here getting her glasses repaired every single day since we opened! It has started to get rather annoying……' He thought to himself.

*~*~*~*~*Back*~*~*~*~*

"We might never know." Teá sighed. Things stayed quite until……

"PHARAOH!!!!!!!!!"

Yami, shocked from the outburst, looked down to see something clamp to his leg. What he saw shocked him even more. It was **_Yami Bakura_**! The last person Yami ever expected to act like this. No wait, he'd _never_ expect him to act like this. Apparently everyone else was as shocked as Yami was.

"P-p-p-please help me!" Yami Bakura begged. This was so un-Yami Bakura like! Yami Bakura, _begging the Pharaoh_?!?!?!? It was unheard of! But low and behold, Yami Bakura, the king of thieves and all around 'my life is better than yours and I shall rule the world' guy was currently clutching onto Yami's leg, begging. If there ever was a time to need a camera, _this_ was the time!

"Tomb robber, what are you doing?" asked a very confused, and rather freaked-out Yami.

"Oh pharaoh, I need your help! I can't take it anymore!" Yami Bakura unlatched himself from Yami's leg and looked up towards the tri-haired male with a pained expression. "I'm about to lose the rest of my mind! Please, _please_ help me!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!" He clamped his hands together in a pleading form, and continued begging the former pharaoh.

'What on Earth could be so bad to cause Yami Bakura to act this way?!?!?' Everyone wondered.

////////////////////////

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but hey, it's better than nothing! I have enough information to write 3+ more chapters, but I just can't seem to sit down and actually write it. That's why it took me so long to get this one out. I'm losing my inspiration to write!

**THIS STORY NOW HAS A PLOT!!!!!!!!!** I know I said it before, but I'm saying it again! It is no longer just a random story. It will have random things in it, but they will all be planned. Wait, then how can they be random?? Alright, I'm confusing myself……I better just stop now since I'm probably boring you all to death. Hopefully I should have a new chapter out **_SOON_** because I have no school next week! ^__^

The rest of the characters will show up or be mentioned next chapter, I believe.

**Please review and have an awesome day!! =^-^=**


	7. You sadist!

Ummm……sorry?!?!?!? ^^;;;

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**Random replies to reviews that _need_ replying to**:

**Tamara Raymond**: ^-^ Yep, it was Flaed. No one else got it. No one even mentioned it. Maybe Flaed herself would have mentioned it, but she _hasn't_ reviewed. For two whole chapters. ***cough*FLAED*cough*REVIEW*cough*** ^^;;;

**DMCat15**: Ummm……I'll see what I can do, but no guarantees. And I cannot turn him into an animal. Sorry. ^^;;; But I will promise you that he will get something. Everyone shall have some bashing……Well, not exactly _bashing_ but more like 'bad luck'. *looks at what she already has written down and cackles evilly* I can't wait until the other chapters are put up! I'm like a reviewer of my own story!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**Last time**: 

_"Oh pharaoh, I need your help! I can't take it anymore!" Yami Bakura unlatched himself from Yami's leg and looked up towards the tri-haired male with a pained expression. "I'm about to lose the rest of my mind! Please, _please_ help me!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!" He clamped his hands together in a pleading form, and continued begging the former pharaoh._

_'What on Earth could be so bad to cause Yami Bakura to act this way?!?!?' Everyone wondered._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**Chapter 7: You sadist!**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**INCASE YOU FORGOT, MALIK IS THE HIKARI, AND MARIK IS THE YAMI.**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

All eyes were on Yami Bakura. He could even feel their glances at him, it felt like a strange feeling that sent shivers up his spine—oh wait, that's because he's sitting on his own foot and crushing it. The current resident of the millennium ring got up off the floor (and off of his foot) and pointed a shaky finger towards the door. The group looked where he was pointing with confused looks on their faces. But the confused looks didn't last long and were replaced with softer looks. What they were really expecting was some sort of a monster or something, not the curious face of Bakura peeking in through the doorway.

"_Him_!" Yami Bakura practically shouted, practically pulling out his hair. "It is him that is driving me nuts!" Everyone looked back at the curious Bakura, then back to the insane tomb robber who would be bald in a few minutes if he didn't stop pulling at his hair.

"What," Joey asked, "Is your problem with Bakura?"

"_I have to take care of him!_" Yami Bakura spat. "He can't do anything on his own! And all those _questions_ of his! They never stop! Question after question after question after QUESTION!!!!" He looked about ready to snap in half.

"I don't see anything wrong with him other than the fact that he looks extra shy today." Teá said. But that was before they actually got a good look at all of him, not just his head. Yami Bakura just sighed.

"Aibou, get in here, you moron." he said, with his back towards the door. Bakura, happy to finally be invited in, even with a rather rude invitation, walked into the room and headed over to the group. He recognized Yugi, Yami, Tristan, and Joey and smiled at them.

"Hi!" He said.

"………" Was all they could say. Teá and Mai promptly looked at the ground. Yami Bakura was confused with their actions. Bakura hadn't even done anything _yet_.

"What?" He questioned, not even looking at Bakura.

"Ummm……Tomb robber?" Yami started. "Where exactly are his _pants_???" All around them, the students walking into the room, and those who were already there, pointed and snickered at the pants-less Bakura, who didn't have any clue on what was going on. Some of the girls giggled and commented on his 'cute' plaid boxers. One girl in particular turned several shades of pink and turned to face the wall. Yami Bakura swore.

"I _knew_ I forgot something!" He said as he whacked his head before turning towards Yami again. "_Please_ pharaoh! I need help! I would not be acting this way _ever_ if it wasn't a dyer situation! _PLEASE_ agree to help!" Yami Bakura was looking so pitiful at the moment, that Yami couldn't do anything else but agree. He nodded. Yami Bakura sighed a big sigh of relief. He seemed to come back from Helpless-Land and back into reality, therefore putting back on his 'I-hate-everything-and-everyone and only care about myself' face.

As both Mai and Teá, who wouldn't look below his waist, were introduced to the memory-lacking Bakura, a new figure stepped into the doorway. (I'll let you have 3 guesses! ^^)

It was a guy. (Darn! And I thought it was going to be Serenity!)

He didn't have glasses. (Guess it can't be Weevil.)

And he was wearing the school blue uniform. (That really narrows down the choices…)

It was none other than……………………………………_Malik Ishtar_! (High-fives to those who got it right! ^^)

"Hey!" Malik said, rather loudly, causing everyone to flinch a little. He walked over to the group, and they noticed that he had a note pinned to his jacket. On the top of the note read the words '**Argent! Please read!**' in the familiar handwritten of Ishizu Ishtar. The note read:

_'Due to an accident over the weekend, my brother Malik has recently lost his hearing. He does not know that he his talking loud because of it. I have foreseen that Malik shall encounter numerous problems within the time that he does not posses his hearing ability so please try to help my brother. I also have foreseen all of your recent 'bad luck' and I wish you well._

_Signed,_

_Ishizu Ishtar'_

"So you can't hear anythin'?" Joey asked Malik, but of course he could not hear Joey, thus making Joey's question stupid and pointless. Joey soon realized this when Malik did not reply.

"Just to tell you, I lost my hearing over the weekend so I can't hear you guys." Malik stated, still in a rather loud voice, as he unpinned the letter off his uniform and handed it to the others. "Ishizu wrote this and told me to give it to you." He then took a moment to look around a bit more. "Why are Tristan and Joey in casts? Why is Teá wearing braces? Why does Bakura have no pants? Why does Yugi have pink glasses on? Why is Mai's nose all red? And why does Yami Bakura look like he's going insane—Oh wait, that's normal."

Everyone sweatdropped at this, except for Yami Bakura who just scowled, and Bakura who didn't understand any of it. Malik looked at them with another confused look, demanding that they explain. Teá pulled out several sheets of paper and passed them out so each member of the group could explain their situation to Malik. As soon as this was done, Yami wrote something new and held it up for everyone, especially Malik, to read.

_'How did you lose your hearing and what does Ishizu mean by 'an accident'??'_

Malik looked at the note and took a second or two to think.

"Well………………"

//////////Flashback//////////

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Marik chanted as Malik struck a match. Malik smirked and brought the lighted match closer to the fuse. Just inches away. Now about only an inch. Now centimeters. Closer……………Closer……………_Closer_……………_Almost there_…………………Now honestly do you think I would let him get any closer without an interruption of some sort? If you said yes, then you honestly don't know me. -_-0

_"MALIK!!! MARIK!!!_ WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!?!?_"_ Malik, dropping the match which instantly went out when it hit the paved driveway, looked up at his irritated sister, who was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for an explanation. Marik, with a smug look on his face, looked up at the peeved Ishizu.

"Why Ishizu, we two are doing nothing wrong. Why are you so displeased?" Marik asked smugly, his sentences dripping with fake innocence. Ishizu looked at him with a very sour look.

"NOTHING WRONG?!?!?!? NOTHING WRONG?!?!? YOU TWO ARE PLAYING WITH A DANGEROUS FIRECRACKER THAT COULD GET MY BROTHER KILLED!!!!" Ishizu practically screamed.

"Awww Ishizu! I didn't know you cared!" Malik said sarcastically, with the best angelic face he could muster. Ishizu ignored him, still looking at Marik.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"Why do you care?" Marik replied casually. This was obviously not the answer Ishizu was looking for.

"Why are you _here_ instead of your boarding school _in __Europe_?!?!?!?"

"Oh, that. I got expelled. Now come on Malik let's-"

"_AGAIN?!?!?!?!?_ YOU GOT EXPELLED _AGAIN_?!?!?!? THAT'S THE 37th SCHOOL IN THE LAST 7 MONTHS!!!" Ishizu shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air. "Marik, I send you to those schools to _help_ you, and in return for my kindness, you expel yourself! Repeatedly!"

"Well if they didn't have such strict rules and junk, and let me do as I pleased, I would still be in school. But noooo! They have the most moronic rules! _'Go to class on time' 'Wake-up at 7 and no later' 'No weapons' 'Do not steal undergarments from the girls' 'No burning things'_. One of the schools expelled me just for _laughing_!!!"

"That was because you threw a teacher out a 4 story window and _then_ laughed, you buffoon!" Malik said, before adding under his breath so only Marik could hear, "Next time make it 7 stories high and throw my math teacher out." Both chuckled on the inside a bit. Ishizu was still not pleased.

"I want you to get rid of that _thing_," she gestured to the 2 ½ foot tall firecracker that was on a launcher ready to launch. "this instant! If it is not gone by the time I go retrieve the paper from the end of the driveway, I will personally see to it that both of your futures become grim and painful." The millennium necklace shimmered, though the two trouble-makers didn't know whether it was from the sun gleaming on it, or Ishizu using its power. Ishizu headed down the long, long, _long_ driveway to get the paper. Both platinum blonde boys stared at her departing silhouette before staring amongst themselves.

"It doesn't seem like Ishizu's brain has awaken yet. Her sentences are full of loopholes and definitely not specific at all." Marik stated. Malik nodded in agreement before both boys turned their sights on the firecracker, their lips curving up into grins.

"She did say to get rid of it, and she never said how." Malik struck another match, his grin getting larger.

"I wonder what amusing 'school' your sister will send me to next." Marik mused, gazing at the small flame.

"I bet you that this time you couldn't go two days without getting in trouble in school."

"Heh, last time you bet me I couldn't do one day, which I did no sweat, so another pathetic day makes no difference to me."

"Same stakes?"

"No, this time if I win you have to eat dog food."

"Hey no fair! I'm a vegetarian! I don't eat meat!" Marik smirked.

"I know."

"You sadist!"

"I know I am, but so are you."

"Fine, but only if you…………" Malik took out a piece of paper and wrote something down and passed it to Marik who looked at it with a face of disgust.

"…………………………You are the true sadist."

Malik did a fake mock bow. "Thank-you, thank-you."

"Aww shut up and just like the darn thing before your sister comes back!"

****Meanwhile, at the end of the driveway****

Panting, Ishizu reached down for the paper.

"I still haven't the slightest clue why we bought this awful house with its overly long driveway in the first place!"

****Back to the duo of doom****

Malik struck a third match, (the one he lit before had gone out) and brought it close to the fuse until he lit it. They both watched as the fuse slowly incinerated towards the firecracker, and it was only then that they noticed a small problem with their plan.

"Marik, why is the firecracker glued onto its launcher?!?!?!?"

"I don't know. Maybe to keep it from falling off?"

"You idiot! It's going to explode!"

"Well then, nice knowing you light." With that, Marik retreated to his soul room, leaving a speechless Malik behind.

"Oh Ra……" He said as he watched the red spark on the fuse reached its destination.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

//////////End of Flashback//////////

"So then the thing explodes, and punctures my eardrum a bit. It didn't do much else other than that and singed my hair a bit, that lousy weak firecracker! I spent 5 months allowance on it, and it didn't do much destruction at all!"

_'You should be glad that it didn't do any more harm than it did to you though'_ Tea wrote on her paper.

"Yeah, but still! I am very disappointed in the guy who sold it to me. Their firecrackers used to be top quality and cheap! Now I'll have to find another place that sells dangerous explosives at a cheap price. I can't have any more wimpy pyrotechnics, now can I?" Everyone, except the thief and Amnesia Boy, all had looks that clearly said 'you're insane and a pyro'. Yami Bakura, on the other hand, had a look that said 'see me later, I know of many places that will quench your thirst'. Malik grinned at this, and before he knew it, he had another piece of loose leaf paper forced into his face. This time it read:

_'What happened to Marik?'_

"Oh Marik?" Malik pondered. "Ishizu sent him away to another boarding school in Europe. I think this time it's in Spain."

"Poor Spain." Joey said, and the other agreed.

"I wonder what he's doing now….."

******Madrid, Spain******

It was midnight at the local farm. All the animals slept peacefully, including the cows. Like always, they were sleeping standing up. A mysterious figure moved about the farm in the shadows. No one knew it was there, nor did they know its purpose. The figure slowly creped up towards the field where the cows were. Slowly but surely, the figure made its way towards one of the cows. It extended parts of itself, which can be identified as arms, towards the sleeping cow until its hands rested on the cows side. The cow did not wake up or make any noise that could signal that it could wake at any moment. Quickly in one swift movement, the figure shoved the cow.

"_MOOOOOOO!!_" The cow fell over and waved its legs helplessly in the air. The figure who was preparing for another attack, spoke.

"Malik said I couldn't cause mischief in school. He never said anything about outside of school. Thank Ra for loopholes."

******Back******

_BRRRIIIIIIIINNGG!!_

"Ack! The bell! We better get into our seats!" Yugi exclaimed, heading towards his desk, the others doing the same. But as Yugi reached his seat, someone cut him off, causing him to stumble backwards and fall down.

"'Ey!" Joey furiously yelled at the person, while Tea and Yami helped Yugi up. "Watch were yer goin' you moron!" At this, the person turned and faced him.

It was the one.

The only.

Seto Kaiba.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Dun, dun, _dun!!!_ What's going to happen to Joey? What is Kaiba going to say to Joey regarding Joey's plastered foot? How will Joey take the verbal taunting?!? Tune in next time to find out!

By the way, I'm sorry about the wait. I just could not get through my writing block. But hopefully I have broken it. I really hope that I can get the next chapter up before my birthday which is soon so you don't have to wait long. I'm going to start the next chapter ASAP! Please forgive me and if you do, please leave me a nice little review.


	8. The Peanut Gallery

Okay, I know. I didn't even come _close_ to getting it out before my birthday. V.V I am sorry, no excuses from me. Feel free to hit me with rotting vegetables and fruits, or you could do what my friend does and hit me with watermelon-sized pieces of hail. But before you do that………READ THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN SO PATIENTLY WAITING FOR!!!

-----------****

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Motrin.

-----------

"'Ey!" Joey furiously yelled at the person, while Tea and Yami helped Yugi up. "Watch were yer goin' you moron!" At this, the person turned and faced him.

It was the one.

The only.

Seto Kaiba.

_'Greeeeaaat.'_ Joey thought, sarcastically. _'Of all the people to knock Yugi down, why'd it hafta be him?!?!? I'm still not prepared for his teasin' about my cast! And I just called him a moron!'_ Joey groaned. But what Kaiba did next really surprised him. And everyone else around that knew of his violent verbal history between him and Joey.

Kaiba glared coldly towards Joey and _just sat down in his seat!!!_ No slid remarks about Joey's cast. No teasing. No mocking. _Nothing!_ He didn't even make a comment on how Joey just called him a moron. Boy, did Joey get spared or what?!?!?!?

"Oooookay…..Someone want to tell me what just happened?" Tristan asked with the same bewildered face as everyone else (minus Bakura). Even Yami Bakura was bewildered. He was _so_ looking forward to a Kaiba vs. Joey fight, which he could every so often add a witty remark that would heat up the match even more until things got out of control. Yami Bakura really does need a life. Literally and figuratively.

Tristan's question was left unanswered because the teacher had stepped into the classroom at the moment. He ushered the students to get into their seats and prepared for roll call.

"Okay, you guys all know how this works." Mr. Savingsbond **(**1**)** said. "When I call your name, say 'here', or 'present', or even 'yo dawg, I'm in da house'. I don't really care just as long as you respond." Mr. Savingsbond, or Mr. S as most students referred him as, was the type of teacher that students really liked. He was fun to be around and really connected to his students. He was well liked by his co-workers. His personality really lit up any room he walked into. Yep, Mr. S is a really cool guy. There's only one problem; Mr. S has a really big temper.

"Ms. Alpha?"

"Here."

"Ms. Beavers?"

"Present."

"Mr. Cástriziniliphirá?" **(**2**)**

"Yo."

"Mr. Devlin?"

……………

"Mr. Devlin?"

……………

"Has anyone seen Mr. Devlin?" Duke's pep squad stood up.

"Poor Dukey suddenly got the chickenpox yesterday!" The one in the middle said.

"Right after school we're personally going over to make our Dukey feel better!" The one on the right exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The last one agreed. They all did their little 'Duke's the greatest' cheer and sat down.

------Meanwhile, at Duke's house------

Duke lay awake in his bed.

"I suddenly get the feeling that my afternoon has just gone down the drain. How could my day get any worse? I'M PINK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" He shouted, glaring at his spots that were covered in pink calamine lotion.

"Dukey honey, who are you talking to?" called his mom.

"No one mom. Just myself."

"Dukey, I think you've been spending too much time with your game. It's making your mind somewhat unstable. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, so just give a holler."

_'That's how it could get worse.'_ He thought, _'Now my mom thinks I'm crazy.'_

-----------****

Mr. S marked Duke absent before continuing.

"Ms. Gardner?"

A giant flash of light went off. "Present."

"Ow my eyes! Well I see you have gotten braces over the weekend, Ms. Gardener. Very……errrr……nice. Mr. Gigante?"

"Here."

"Mr. Hiyama?" **(**3**)**

"Here, you fool!"

"I'll just ignore that last part. Mr. Ishtar?"

"…………"

"Mr. Ishtar?" Mr. S looked around the room, and saw Malik staring at the wall lazily.

"MR. ISHTAR!!!!" Nothing.

"Uhhh……Mr. S? Malik kind of had an accident ov-"

"MR. MUOTO I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK!" Mr. S's face was already on its second shade of red.

"Mr. S, Yug was only tryin' to help-"

"MR. WHEELER I DID NOT GIVE _YOU_ EITHER PERMISSION TO SPEAK! THE ONLY ONE WHO IS ALOUD TO SPEAK IS ME AND MR. ISHTAR WHO DOES NOT SEEM TO RESPOND TO MY QUESTION OF WHETHER OR NOT HE IS HERE!!!!" At this point in time, Malik had taken his eyes off the wall and stared up at the red faced teacher. Raising an eyebrow and remembering something, Malik grabbed another note that Ishizu had written for him and headed up to the teacher who snatched the note away from him and read it. The red from the teacher's cheeks disappeared and was replaced by a happy smile.

"Well, I guess Mr. Ishtar is here. Ms. Jellizoquenoi?" **(**2**)**

Sweatdrop.

"Ms. Jellizoquenoi?!?!?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. Keep yer pants on."

"Mr. Kaiba?"

No reply.

"Mr. Kaiba?!?" Mr. S was looking straight at Kaiba who was typing on his laptop.

"I said, _Mr. Kaiba_?!?!?!?" There was another flash of light, but this one was not blinding. It was a light from a projector. A projector attached to a certain CEO's laptop. The projection was of one word.

_'Here.'_ Of course this did not please Mr. S. He liked his students to speak when called upon, not rely on technology. He then just walked up to the CEO.

"Mr. Kaiba. You may be some well-known billionaire CEO of a very powerful and wealthy company, but in _my_ class, you speak when called upon." Kaiba just rolled his eyes and continued typing on his fancy Kaiba Corp laptop.

"Don't you DARE roll your eyes at me Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Kaiba?!?! MR. KAIBA ARE YOU LISTENING?!?!?!?" Mr. S practically screamed. Kaiba of course was ignoring him like he always did. That was the last straw.

"THAT'S IT!" He shouted and grabbed Kaiba's laptop right from him, walked back up to his desk and locked it in a drawer. This action made Kaiba furious! No one, I mean no one takes anything of _his_! _Ever!_ Kaiba stood up, red in the face, eyes kinda looking like Marik's, (Ya know, all bulgy-like and kinda veiny……) opened his mouth to yell various things at Mr. S and…………………………

No sound came out.

No matter how hard Kaiba tried to speak/yell/proclaim death threats, absolutely no noise came from his wide open trap. The class, and Mr. S just remained silent until Kaiba reluctantly sat back down in his chair and Mr. S spoke.

"Mr. Kaiba if you lost your voice, why didn't you just say so in the first place?!?!?" This was replied with an eye roll and a glare combined. Not actually sure how that can be done, but Kaiba did it anyway. Will one last glare at the teacher, Kaiba pulled out a spare laptop out of his briefcase and continued working on what he was doing before. (O.o;;;) Meanwhile, both Joey and Tristan were grinning wildly at the fact that Kaiba had no voice. To them, it was as if they were just served a slice of heaven on a silver platter. Just like if nothing out of the ordinary happened, Mr. S continued the role call. When he reached the Ryou(s), he had to raise an eyebrow at Bakura's fashion statement.

"Mr. B. Ryou **(**4**)** may I ask where exactly are _your **pants**_?!?!?" This query got a few more snickers from the peanut gallery. Yami Bakura tossed a note at the 'teach' and mumbled something about it being important. Mr. S read the note quickly, and glanced back up at both white-haired males.

"Well then, I see we have a slight problem. Class, Mr. B. Ryou has lost his memory over the weekend and hopefully you all will be kind enough to help him." He then turned to Yami Bakura. "Mr. Y. Ryou, I will send out a note to all your brother's teachers excusing him if he is late to class and explaining his situation. I will also send out notes to your teachers as well so you may be excused if you are helping your brother……"

Yami Bakura practically grinned at this. _'Finally,'_ he thought, _'there's a perk to this blasted job!'_

"But this does not mean you can go skipping class. Mr. B. Ryou will be excused from homework and class work, but that does not mean you will be too. Since there are a few minutes left in homeroom, you can go bring your brother to get substitute uniform pants from the extras in the office. I don't think it would be wise to have him walk all day in his boxers." More snickers. Yami Bakura swore that if there was any more snickering or chuckling or laughing, someone would get a one way trip to the shadow realm. He left the classroom, dragging Bakura as he went.

Mr. S had finished the role call before they arrived back at the classroom. Bakura was now wearing pants, but they were a bit too baggy for him; the office didn't have his size. For some strange reason though, Bakura spirits seemed to be damp. Oh wait. Did I say 'spirits'? I meant shirt.

Snickering was heard. Yami Bakura kept his promise of what he'd do if more snickering occurred and a girl randomly walking in the hall with the words 'Mental Giant' on her shirt disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, going on a one way trip to the shadow realm.

"He was thirsty and used the trick fountain." was all Yami Bakura said before he took a seat, and Bakura followed the suit by sitting down in his seat, though falling off it five times before he actually got it right. He didn't seem to mind though, and would exclaim happily every time he fell off. When he did get it right though, as luck would have it the bell rang, signaling that homeroom was over, and everyone should get to class before the tardy bell rings, 5 minutes from now. Which was _just_ enough time for some Kaiba-bashing.

As everyone, including Mr. S who went to get some coffee, minus the gang and Kaiba, left, Joey crutched his way over to the silenced teen, with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hey there, Mr. Laryngitis." Joey said, fully approached to Kaiba. Kaiba just took one look at Joey, glared, and continued to pack up his many papers, documents, schoolwork, laptop, large bottle of Motrin, and stress-relief ball. (A/N: Couldn't you just see Kaiba with one of those?!?!?) But Joey wasn't done with him yet. It would take years for the score between him and Kaiba to be settled.

"So why aren't ya talkin' to me, Moneybags?" Joey asked, perfectly knowing the reason. "Finally figured out that no one likes the sound of yer voice, eh Moneybags?!?!? Hey! HEY! Don't walk away when I'm insultin' ya!" As Kaiba walked away, Joey trailed after him, attempting to wave his fist and keep hold of his crutches at the same time.

How ever, this did not intimidate Kaiba. Even though his face remained stolid, inside his head, he was smirking.

_'That little mutt.__ He really is a mutt, following me, his master, his superior, like this.'_

Of course, the sideline gang were all sweatdropping, shaking their heads, or in Yami Bakura's case, smirking.

Upon reaching the doorway, Kaiba, who had been looking forward the entire time, turned around, did some fast typing on his laptop, turned it around and smirked. On the laptop were the words:

_Sorry mutt, I have no more time to take you for a walk right now, so you'll have to get one of your pathetic groupies to do it._

Joey clenched his jaw, angered by the words written on the screen. He stared up at Kaiba's icy blue eyes in fury, loathing, and a sudden craving for an ice cream.

"Why I outta……" He started, but was interrupted by Kaiba typing on his laptop again. When he was done with that, Kaiba looked back at Joey, sneered, and grabbed both of Joey's crutches away from him, causing the poor injured, crutch-depending, blonde-boy to come crashing to the ground.

"ACK!" Joey shouted, and closed his eyes when he made impact with the floor. There were a few exclaims from the sideline gang as they watched him fall. Upon reopening his eyes, his sight was met with the laptop screen again.

_No one calls _me_ a moron and gets away unscathed. Especially not a lower-class, mangy, hopeless, brain-lacking mutt like yourself, who even happens to be more mangy and hopeless today._

With that said/typed, Kaiba tossed the crutches across the room, closed up his laptop, turned, and exited the classroom, trench coat flailing behind him.

There was only one thought running in Joey's mind right now.

_'Man, what in the world does 'unscathed' mean?!?!?!?'_ **(**5**)**

-----------****

**(**1**) – **When I run out of ideas for last names, I start using things around me as suggestions……My grandma sent me a savings bond and it's lying here on my desk.

**(**2**)** – Don't even ask me how to pronounce these. I just randomly typed letters.

**(**3**)** – Who ever can tell me who's voice he does gets cookies! Yes, he is from YGO.

**(**4**)** – He did this so Yami Bakura and Bakura could tell who he was talking to, though it was bit of a problem for him to figure out what to call both the Muoto's.

**(**5**)** – Sorry, couldn't help it. V.V

By the way, I'm sorry if people seem out of character. I'm trying the best I can, but I am so used to script format, that it is hard for me to write characters in character.

Hey you guys, can I ask a favor from you? Could you guys think of a new summary for me? It's really hard for me to write one because I know the plot and I don't want to give it away in the summary. So from what you read, could you please leave a suggestion for a summary in your reviews?? Please?

Oh, and I will not be updating soon either. I'm leaving for a one-week vacation next week, and this week is chaos. And the week after that will be preparing for finals, and the week after that will be finals. AND THEN FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!

Please review!


	9. Class chaos

Yay! I'm finally done with all types of school for the summer! Regular school, then another type of school. Surprisingly the other school made real school look so fun and exciting, it's not funny. And I'm back from Florida! My mom got this cute little snow globe! **_(shakes the snow globe)_** Oooh! It's snowing in Florida!

I apologize for the lack of updates! I almost wasn't going to be allowed on the computer for practically the rest of the summer because of a mistake on my report card. But now it's all fixed!

Oh yeah, **Zircon**, what do you mean by I 'have to be from the city'?

And thank-you **Kate Ryou** for the summary, but I'm not going to use it. But you get a jar of cookies for trying! [P.S. I'm not good with summaries, so you'll have to get someone else to help you! That's what I did! **_(wink)_**]

--------

**Disclaimer**: I **_OWN_** Yu-Gi-Oh! **_(looks at the rampaging lawyers coming towards her)_**. Ah! Now that I've caught your attention, I **don't** own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I was wondering if any of you would like to help me sue my stupid school for making me sad and depressed about my grades for no reason. **_(again, looks at the rampaging lawyers coming towards her)_** O.o;;; Didn't know you guys would be so interested......

--------

Hiyama **(**3**)** – Who ever can tell me who's voice he does gets cookies! Yes, he is from YGO.

Correct Answer: Ack! They've changed it on me! The correct answer, that I thought, was supposed to be 'Marik's Japanese voice', but apparently it changed. [He does a Yu Yu Hakusho Japanese voice. I don't own YYH.] **Egyptian Vulpix** and **Flaed** get a bucket of cookies each for getting it right, but since the information I had was in correct, everyone else gets a jar of cookies!

--------

**Chapter 9**: Class chaos

--------

The late bell had finally rung, and everyone was in their class without being tardy and getting a detention. Kaiba was in his Super A.P. computer class; Tristan and Yami Bakura were in history class; Malik, Joey, Yami, Mai and Bakura were in biology; Tèa was in geometry; and Yugi was in grammar class.

* * *

------Biology with Malik, Joey, Yami, Mai and Bakura------

* * *

"Stupid" **_Chomp!_** "Kaiba!" **_Whack!_** "Why" **_Bang!_** "I" **_Smash!_** "outta" **_Splatter!_** "kick" **_Snap!_** "his-" 

"_JOEY!_" Yami practically yelled in order to get his friends attention.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Joey did yell.

"You're mincing our crayfish! We're only supposed to remove the carapace!" Joey looked down at their dissection plate where the crayfish he was just previously smashing up lay. But instead of a crayfish, that Joey had dubbed as 'Kaiba', there was a pile of fine powder.

"Ummm......Oops?" Yami sighed.

"I guess we'll have to ask the teacher for another one." As they went up to receive another crayfish, they passed by Mai. She was working on a quiz on the anatomy of the crayfish and the crab. Although she had a partner, her partner was working on dissecting the crayfish alone because some how, ignoring all laws of science, Mai sneezed on her crayfish, and it blew up. Her partner, and everyone around her was scared stiff of her, and moved about 10 feet away, and her partner got a new crayfish. So now Mai is stuck doing a quiz, being isolated by everyone. Joey and Yami gave her a look of sympathy before continuing.

As they did, they passed by Bakura. He was currently spinning on his chair with nothing to do because his lab partner was the only person in the class who wasn't there, and of course he couldn't do the lab on his own. Why didn't he work with some other group? Because the teacher was a git and would only let them work in pairs. Plus why would Bakura want to work when he was having so much fun on his spinny-chair? Next to him sat Malik, who refused to do the dissection because he said it went against his morals and such, so he was stuck doing a quiz too.

Bakura was still spinning, faster and faster, giggling the entire time. Although he was having a blast, his stomach on the other hand was not. Around him, no one was paying attention to him; they were all busy with their crayfish, and Malik was still trying to burn a hole in his quiz. Bakura was starting to feel the effects of his spinning, and had come to a complete stop, but the world was still spinning before his eyes.

"I don't feel so good......" He said while clutching his stomach.

"Guah! I can't remember this junk!" Malik angrily spat at his paper, while erasing his answer. Malik was getting very frustrated and was soon asking Ra to do anything to help him get out of the quiz. _Anything!_

Of course, today Ra seems to have a twisted sense of humor.

"_BLAAAARRRFFFF!!!"_

Malik looked down horrified. He did not dare to even touch his hair or anything on him, nor to even blink or open his mouth. He only sat there, stunned. All eyes were on him and the slightly green Bakura.

It was complete silence until......

"EWWW!"

"Dude! The British boy can barf!"

"Gross!"

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

"I wonder what he ate to make it blue......" Of course this comment got stares.

But of course, Malik could not hear any of the chatter. He didn't here the puking noise from Bakura. All he was wondering was what was this stuff, and why did it burn?!?

"AHHHHH!!!!" Following his primitive instincts, Malik ran around the room like an idiot.

"HOLY RA!! IT BURNS!!! IT BURNS!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!" He continued to yell and scream. One of his female classmates, who happened to fancy him a bit, ran up to him clutching several pieces of paper.

"Here Malik-san, use my twin sister's drawings to wipe it off!" She then began to use the paper to wipe off the yuck off of Malik, while her twin sister faced-faulted at her sisters actions, until she realized what her sister actually said. Then she eyes became fiery, and she deeply glared at her sister.

"HEY THOSE ARE MY DRAWINGS!!! ONE OF THOSE INCLUDED MY ONLY CHARCOAL COLORED DRAWING WHICH I'M VERY FOND OF!" She yelled as she pounced on her sister. They continued fighting until some how they ended up using their crayfish as swords and were send to the office.

Being deaf to the world, Malik had no idea what was going on. To him, all of a sudden pieces of paper came out of no where and started attaching themselves to him. He thrashed around some more until two pairs of arms grabbed him.

"Calm down Malik!" Yami yelled, as he and Joey tried to calm Malik down. The teacher wasn't doing anything about it, so they had to take matters into their own hands. Malik slowly calmed down enough to recognize his surroundings, including both Yami and Joey.

"What is this stuff?!?!? What happened?!?!? And why am I itchy" He questioned both of them, as he scratched his face. Both looked at him as his face had sprouted hives.

"Umm Yami man, didn't that girl say her drawing was from charcoal?" Joey inquired.

"Yes."

"And isn't Malik allergic to charcoal?"

"That would be another yes."

"Oh boy."

Sighing, Malik looked over at the spot he was sitting at moments ago and he delightfully noted that his quiz had been disintegrated by the unknown substance. That was, until a note was shoved into his sticky, slimly, gross, smelly covered hands. He looked up at his teacher who had given the note to him, then back to the note. He unfolded it and read:

_I give you permission to leave class and go clean your self up in the gym showers and go to the nurse's office. You can take the quiz right after school, that way you won't miss anything._

Yep, Ra really had a twisted sense of humor.

As Malik glumly left for the showers, Yami, Joey, and Bakura all left for the bathroom to clean themselves up, then they would meet up with Malik in the nurse's office to get Malik so medicine and to get Bakura some crackers to settle his stomach. A few moments after they all left, the girl with the words 'MENTAL GIANT' on her shirt came into the room. The teacher looked up.

"Sorry I'm late, but I just got back from this very weird black and purple swirly place......"

* * *

------History Class with Tristan and Yami Bakura------

* * *

"Okay class," started Ms. Tanoak, "we are going to have a pop quiz! But not any type of pop quiz, a one-question-you-either-pass-or-fail pop quiz! Won't that be fun?!?!?" 

The class groaned, while Ms. Tanoak smirked.

Meet Jane Tanoak, one of the meanest history teachers _ever_, with a strong reputation for making students' lives a living nightmare. Joey claimed she was a fusion between Weevil, Rex, Pegasus, Kaiba, Bandit Keith, Kaiba, the Big 5, Marik, Kaiba, Yami Bakura, Kaiba, and Kaiba when he's really pissed off. Go figure.

'_Man am I in trouble.'_ Tristan thought as Ms. Tanoak began the quizzing on Egypt—which was the topic they were currently studying—starting with the first person in the first row. _'I don't know any of this stuff!'_ He glanced ahead of him over at Yami Bakura who was leaning in his chair in a confident manner. _'Figures, he'd probably knows it all because he was there. I wish I paid more attention in class or even to Yami's stories!'_ Quickly, Tristan skimmed over his notes, which were almost all just doodles, studying anything he possibly could without the teacher noticing.

Ms. Tanoak marked down another zero in her book before approaching Yami Bakura's desk.

"Mr. Ryou. Write down why Egyptians wore kohl around their eyes."

'_This is _too_ easy.'_ Yami Bakura thought as he wrote down his answer and handed it to the teacher. It read:

_They wore kohl because it was an anti-poison component that protected against harmful radiation. It kept the delicate skin around the eyes from becoming dry and cracked. Kohl protected against the intense heat of the sun, the bitter cold of the nights and the blinding glare of the water._

"Well Mr. Ryou, it seems that you have been paying attention in class," Ms. Tanoak said. "And your answer is......wrong. You fail." As she wrote down in red pen a zero in Yami Bakura's column, he stood up furious.

"YOU MORONIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!! MY ANSWER IS CORRECT, PATHETIC BEING!! HOW YOUR INCOMPETENT BRAIN DOES NOT UNDERSTAND THAT I AM RIGHT REALLY AMAZES ME BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AN EDUCATOR OF THIS LEARNING FACILITY!" He shouted at her, huffing and puffing. She just continued to look at him in her sadistic, calm manner, before saying,

"Are you done yet?"

"NO!" Tristan could see some purple mist forming around the angry spirit's feet.

'_Shoot! He's calling up the shadow realm!'_ Tristan thought._ 'I gotta do something! No matter how much that hag deserves it, I can't let him send her there. Too much explaining afterwards.'_ So quickly, he formed a plan. In his views, it was a flawless plan. A perfect plan. A plan that involved—

_**SMACK!!!**_

—hitting Yami Bakura in the back of the head with a text book. Instantly the conjured shadow realm disappeared without a trace, while the tomb robber clutched his head in pain and yelled some very colorful words, in several languages.

"Mr. Ryou that will be quite enough." she said, overlooking Tristan's violent actions. "Although what you said was true, it was not the only reason why they wore kohl, which makes your answer incorrect. I wanted all possible answers to the question. The Egyptians also wore kohl also to amplify their eyes' beauty, and it was, in addition, worn to signify royalty."

"Who really gives a—" Yami Bakura sneered, but was cut off.

"You shall receive a detention from me for your out burst that you will serve after school today, and extra homework because apparently you need it if you could not give me all the reasons why they wore kohl." After Ms. Tanoak watched Yami Bakura's head almost explode, (You could nearly hear the anger and rage building up in that head of his) she passed his desk and stopped at Tristan's.

"Mr. Taylor, please write down the people who are the Egyptian administrative divisions."

'_I should act like I'm at least thinking about the answer.'_ he told himself, as he scrunched up his brow in thought. _'Even if I have no clue what to write. Plus, it's not like she can read my handwriting. I wasn't built left-handed, and I never will be.'_ He wrote down the first few things that came to mind which were—

'The Egyptian administrative divisions are people who say lots of rules that tell what the Egyptians can and cannot do because they are very important and make up all the rules and stuff. There is lots of them because there are lots of rules. The people must pray a gazillion times a day to the pharaoh because it's a rule. They also must work on pyramids and other stuff because it's a rule.'

—And handed it to Ms. Tanoak. She scanned over it, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Why, Mr. Taylor—This is absolutely......_correct_." Everyone in the class gasped in shock. Ms. Tanoak had her mouth wide open, gaping like a fish out of water, letting go of the paper, allowing it to float weightlessly back down to his desk. Tristan stared down at his answer and, to his astonishment, the words he wrote terribly with his left hand spelled out the words:

'There're 26 governorates in the divisions: Ad Daqahliyah, Al Bahr al Ahmar, Al Buhayrah, Al Fayyum, Al Gharbiyah, Al Iskandariyah, Al Isma'iliyah, Al Jizah, Al Minufiyah, Al Minya, Al Qahirah, Al Qalyubiyah, Al Wadi al Jadid, Ash Sharqiyah, As Suways, Aswan, Asyut, Bani Suwayf, Bur Sa'id, Dumyat, Janub Sina', Kafr ash Shaykh, Matruh, Qina, Shamal Sina', Suhaj.'

Tristan almost had a heart attack then and there.

Maybe this was his lucky day!

Ms. Tanoak seemed to finally get over her shock, an evil little plan forming in that twisted head of hers. She wrote down a check mark in Tristan's column before saying anything.

"Well Mr. Taylor, it seems that I have found the diamond among the ruff. Perhaps you would consider tutoring another classmate on how questions should be answered."

"I—" Tristan started to say, but was cut off.

"Then it's settled. You will tutor Mr. Ryou after-school. Of course, after his detention." Without another word, Ms. Tanoak moved onto her next victim.

Tristan glanced ahead of him at the spirit of the ring. Apparently the tomb robber had not forgotten about the blow to his head, and he was making the gesture of moving his finger across his throat (the death signal) and cracking his knuckles. Tristan gulped.

Lady luck _wasn't_ on his side today.

* * *

------Grammar with Yugi ------

* * *

The teacher droned on. No one was listening any more. Yugi tried to stay awake, but his teacher had the most boring voice ever. It's like he was Ben Stein **(**1**)** in disguise. The entire class slept, unnoticed by the teacher. Yugi had made it look like he was maybe awake by putting a book up to cover his sleeping face. Surprisingly, he was snoring the loudest and mumbling about lamps and marshmallows.

* * *

------Geometry with Tèa------

* * *

"Can someone please tell me the definition of an inscribed polygon?" He looked around and spotted Tèa's hand in the air. "Tèa?" Tèa put her hand down. 

"An inscribed polygon is a polygon that has all of its vertices on a circle."

"Very good. Another check plus for you today." Tèa beamed. But her cheerfulness faded when she looked around at the glares she was receiving from the rest of the class, unseen by the teacher. Tèa shrank in her seat.

* * *

------Super A.P. Computer class with Kaiba------

* * *

"So, if you add 500 more pixels—" 

_Snore._

"—and rotate it seventy degrees to the left you can—"

_Exhale noise._ (T-T Gimme a break......)

The teacher looked over at the source of the noise and raised an eyebrow.

"He's asleep again, isn't he?" Some nearby students looked over and nodded. The teacher sighed.

"Well, I can't do anything about that. He gets the best grades in here, and probably knows more than me—actually make that that he _definitely_ knows more than me." The teacher sighed again and continued on with her lesson, ignoring the gentle sleeping noises coming from the resting brunette, better known as Kaiba.

Yes, Kaiba sleeps in school. Where else would he sleep? I mean, seriously, he barely has any time to sleep at home with all his work and inventing. Plus he knows just about everything there is to know in his classes. What better place to sleep than in school?!?!? But Kaiba doesn't nap in all his classes. He only naps in the ones without the gang, or the 'buddy bunch' as Kaiba sometimes refers to them as; the class has to have people that fear him, and no fangirls. _No fangirls what so ever._ Kaiba, being the paranoid guy his is, would _never_ take the risk of sleeping next to a fangirl. Who knows what they would do to him in his sleep?!?!?

So basically the only two classes Kaiba sleeps in is his computer class and his math class. Both of his classes have mostly guys in them who were scared to death by him (Kaiba had his say while making the schedules), none of the gang, and the girls there either were scared of him like the boys, admired him for his intelligence and kept afar, or they could careless about him.

Of course, lady luck didn't seem to like Kaiba either today.

The students all turned to the door when it was forced open with a loud **_bang_**. Kaiba woke with a stir and looked up at the source of the noise. He wiped a bit of drool away from his mouth. In the doorway stood a very hyper, short, little boy. He had brown hair; like Kaiba, and blue eyes; like Kaiba. Of course his face was a bit more rounded, and a bit more chubbier than Kaiba. His eyes were more doe like and did not have that icy glare within them, like the CEO. His hair was a bit more spikier, untamed, and the back of it did not go down to his collar bone like Kaiba's, but was cut just about at the start of his neck.

But the biggest different between the two was that while Kaiba has a stolid frown on his face, this boy had a giant grin.

"Hi. You must be Abiak Otes, the new transfer to the school?" The boy nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, but you can call me Eric. Everyone does." His voice was very high pitched for a boy his age.

After marking in Eric in her attendance book, the teacher said "Eric please find yourself a seat." Eric nodded again, and surveyed the room. His eyes stopped and widened when they fell upon Kaiba. In less than a blink of an eye, Eric was in the empty chair next to Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, lord!" He said very fast, clutching his hands together, and bowing to Kaiba, like he didn't deserve to be in his presence. "It is an honor to meet you in person! You don't know how much joy I am feeling right now! I can't believe it!" And just as a precaution to make sure it was real, and not a dream, Eric pinched himself. His grin grew even bigger when he found it was all true. He then looked up at Kaiba, who by the way was staring at Eric like he was an alien or a piece of dirt on his shoe, and took a deep breath before shouting,

"I'm your biggest fan!" Kaiba could not believe what he was hearing. There was a _fanboy_ in _his_ sleeping class?!?!? This couldn't be possible. Eric was still running at the mouth, saying something about them looking so much a like, they could be DNA buddies, but Kaiba had already tuned him out by then. Later, he'd plan to make a visit to the principle for a very angry meeting.

--------

**(**1**)**—Ben Stein is that guy with the really boring, lazy voice. He used to do those eye drop commercials where he'd say 'Do you have dry, red, itchy eyes?' in a REALLY boring voice. He also has his own show 'Win Ben Stein's Money', which I do not own.

Can anyone tell me where I got the idea of Eric from? It's not from an anime, but it is from a cartoon show. Truck loads of cookies for those who know it.

Please review and have a nice day!


End file.
